Cannelle & Chocolat
by Alexise-me
Summary: Mon père est un monstre et d'autres comme lui existent. C'est en fuyant que j'ai rencontré Edward, Bella et leur fille, mes vampires. J'ai dû fuir à nouveau et me suis retrouvée dans une situation bien pire. Une louve chétive avec un passé traumatisant, un présent infernal et un futur incertain. Je m'appelle Carlie Ateara et ceci est mon histoire.
1. Prologue

_[Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer]_

Hello les lecteurs (au cas où, sait-on jamais) pour celles qui me connaissent, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Après un an de pause forcée, j'ai fini par finir cette histoire (fini de finir xD)

Cette histoire est donc terminée donc l'écriture ne pourra pas dépendre de l'absence de reviews puisque tout est écrit. Cependant, les reviews, c'est le bien alors j'en voudrais plein. Dans la mesure du possible. Après tout, c'est mon seul salaire et vraiment, cette histoire m'a vraiment cassée la tête alors ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Mais promis, je ne vous ferais pas de chantage. Et je réponds à toutes les reviews. En plus, vous pourrez influer sur l'histoire parce que ça m'est déjà arrivée de rajouter des paragraphes voir un chapitre entier grâce aux reviews dans mes histoires précédentes.

Le personnage principal est une OC à laquelle on s'attache facilement.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

 **Ooo**

 **Prologue**

Parfois, j'aimerais juste m'enfuir, loin d'ici, loin de mes parents, loin de tout.

Et si tout le monde disparaissait ? Tout le monde sauf moi. Est-ce que ce serait si terrible ? Est-ce qu'y penser faisait de moi une sorte de monstre ?

« Carlie ? À quoi penses-tu, encore ?

Ma mère avait cesser de balayer et me fixait de ses yeux verts perçants. Je me repositionnai confortablement sur la chaise.

« À rien, lui répondis-je.

« On ne peut pas penser à rien. À quoi pensais-tu ?

J'avais le droit à cette question pratiquement tous les jours et même plusieurs fois dans la journée. Ma mère était du genre excessive et aimait tout contrôler, du moins, tout ce qui me concernait. Elle donnait son avis sur tout et n'importe quoi et malheur à moi si j'allais contre son avis. Alors ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes pensées, à fortiori ne pas savoir à quoi je pensais, lui était pénible.

« Je ne pense pas, fis-je.

« Si tu ne penses pas, c'est que tu rêves.

Oui, je rêvais, je rêvais d'un autre monde, loin de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Fulmina-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon cahier. Le silence était ma meilleure arme contre ma mère et contre le monde entier.

« À force de te perdre dans ton monde, tu finiras par devenir folle.

Je relevai mes yeux vers elle. Ma mère était vraiment belle, elle avait fait couper ses cheveux auburn très courts il y a peu, j'aimais beaucoup ses cheveux longs mais sa nouvelle coupe lui allait bien quand même. Mes parents m'avaient eu jeune, mon père avait 17 ans et ma mère en avait 15, à l'époque. Maintenant, ils avaient respectivement 33 et 31 ans.

« Fais tes devoirs avant que ton père n'arrive.

Je me remis au travail pendant que ma mère s'activait avec son balai.

Je n'étais pas une mauvaise élève mais je n'étais pas très douée non plus. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment en cours, j'étais souvent partie quelque-part, ailleurs, dans mon monde.

On avait tous un endroit où l'on se sentait bien et en sécurité, sa chambre, un endroit paisible ou autre... moi c'était mon monde qui me faisait cet effet.

« Carlie ! Tu es encore en train de rêver. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu traînes.

Une fois mes devoirs faits, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac et mis la table pendant que ma mère préparait le dîner.

Mon père rentra sur les coups de 19h. Il avait la peau mâte, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il travaillait dans le bâtiment, un métier éprouvant, ce qui expliquait sûrement qu'il était facilement irritable. La journée avait dû être particulièrement difficile pour lui, ses yeux étaient humides et fatigués.

« Salut les filles.

« Bonsoir, papa, le saluai-je.

« Bonsoir chéri, dit ma mère en l'enlaçant. Bon sang, tu es brûlant !

« Ouais, je dois couver quelque-chose, j'ai eu chaud toute la journée, je crois que je vais m'allonger.

Ma mère accompagna mon père dans leur chambre, je décidai d'aller surveiller le rôti dans le four.

« Carlie, prépare ton assiette, je vais veiller sur ton père, je mangerai plus tard, me dit ma mère de l'entrée de la cuisine alors que je sortais le rôti du four.

Je hochai la tête.

Après avoir mangé, je fis la vaisselle et mis le reste du plat de côté pour mes parents. Je pris mon pyjama et allai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche brûlante tout en me frictionnant de mon shampoing parfum chocolat et mon gel douche à la cannelle.

En sortant, je me regardai dans le miroir tout en séchant mes cheveux qui reprenaient petit à petit leurs légères ondulations. J'adorai mes cheveux, ils étaient noirs mais sous le soleil, on pouvait y voir des reflets mauves, je remis ma mèche en place. J'avais les yeux noirs de mon père, à mon grand désespoir, j'aurais aimé avoir les yeux verts de maman. Ma peau halée était un mixe entre la blancheur de maman et le teint mâte de papa, comme si j'avais passé ma journée à bronzer à la plage.

J'en profitai pour examiner les bleus que j'avais, celui que j'avais sur mon flanc gauche, au niveau des côtes était encore bien visible, ceux sur mes bras commençaient à disparaître, dans quelques jours, je pourrais porter des tee-shirts à manches courtes.

Je mis mon pyjama et filai au lit.

Le lendemain matin, je sus que mon père n'était pas allé travailler, je pouvais entendre ses gémissements de douleur depuis le couloir, il devait vraiment être au plus mal. J'entrai dans la cuisine, et découvris mon bol de chocolat chaud, deux tartines beurrées et mon verre de jus d'orange servis comme d'habitude mais ma mère n'était pas là cette fois. Elle devait encore être en train de veiller sur mon père.

Une fois mon ventre rempli, j'allai me laver les dents, faire un brin de toilette et retournai dans ma chambre. Visiblement, ma mère avait quand même pris le temps de choisir mes vêtements de la journée. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'avais presque 17 ans, je pouvais choisir moi-même mes vêtements, j'avais tenté de protester, une fois, mais j'avais compris qu'il valait mieux faire avec.

Je pris mon sac de cours que j'accrochai à mon épaule et partis au lycée. Je faisais chaque jour de semaine, les 20 minutes qui séparaient la maison du lycée à pied.

Avant, je faisais le parcours la tête ailleurs mais depuis quelques temps, j'étais persuadée d'être suivie. Quelques fois, j'entendais des pas derrière moi mais quand je me retournai, il n'y avait jamais personne. Pendant un temps, je pensai que c'était mon imagination ou que je devenais folle, comme ma mère le prévoyait. Seulement, une fois, je l'avais vu. Dans un reflet du miroir qui couvrait une partie du mur de la banque, il portait des habits débrayés, déchirés, je l'avais trouvé très pâle mais ce qui m'avait fait frissonner, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres mais j'avais vu des reflets rouges, j'en étais persuadée. Je m'étais retournée et encore une fois, il avait disparu.

Peut-être que je m'engouffrai dans la folie, après tout.

Lorsque je rentrai le soir, ma mère était là, elle avait dû rester à la maison. Elle versait de l'eau dans un verre qui contenait des glaçons.

« Ça a été les cours ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, elle soupira.

« Demain, tu n'iras pas en cours, ton père va mal, le médecin est venu, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a mais c'est plutôt violent. Je ne peux pas rater une journée de plus au boulot. Mon patron va me tuer.

J'acquiesçai. Ma mère était secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat et son patron n'était pas ce qu'on appelait quelqu'un de conciliant.

Comme toutes mes soirées après les cours, ma soirée se résumait aux devoirs, repas et douche.

Le lendemain, je fis ma petite routine du matin comme si j'allais en cours mais quand l'heure de partir arriva, je restai à la maison. Celui qui me suivrait penserait-il que j'étais malade ? J'espérais qu'il allait vite se lasser de ce petit jeu parce qu'il me faisait vraiment flipper.

Ma mère partit au travail en me laissant quelques recommandations. Il fallait que je donne un verre d'eau glacée à mon père très souvent ainsi que des médicaments contre la fièvre. Ce que je fis pratiquement toute la journée. Mon père était vraiment en mauvais état, j'avais mal pour lui. Il transpirait et roulait dans son lit pour calmer la douleur. Il cria plusieurs fois.

Je lui ramenai un énième verre d'eau mais avant d'entrer dans la chambre, j'entendis un énorme fracas. En entrant, je remarquai que la table de chevet avait été renversée et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus était étalé au sol. Mon père s'était assis et avait sa tête entre ses mains. Je fis le tour du lit pour poser le verre sur l'autre table de chevet. Il essuya les gouttes de transpiration de son front d'un geste rageur et me fixa furieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Gronda-t-il.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« Moi ? Rien, j'ai rien fait, dis-je alors qu'une panique bien connue s'immisçait dans ma poitrine.

Je remarquai que j'avais arrêté de respirer, je repris ma respiration, aussi calmement que je le pouvais. Il se leva, de son côté du lit et en fit le tour. Je reculai dans le coin, anticipant les coups.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça !

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Alors pourquoi les médicaments n'agissent pas ? Hurla-t-il. Tu essayes de m'empoisonner ?

Je secouai la tête négativement, mes larmes coulèrent sans que je n'y puisse rien.

« Tu essayes de me tuer ?! Cria-t-il.

« Tu n'es rien, cracha-t-il. Tu entends ? Rien du tout !

Il se jeta sur moi, je fermai les yeux. Une douleur lancinante me prit, alors que des grognements me parvenaient. Je me pliai en deux sous la douleur et mis mes mains sur mon ventre pour la calmer mais du liquide épais et chaud s'étalait sur mes doigts.

J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis d'abord, c'était un monstre. Un énorme monstre noir parsemé de brun qui me grognait dessus en me montrant les dents. Je haletai alors que la panique se fit plus forte. Mon père était devenu un monstre. Je voulais crier mais la peur m'empêchait de le faire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, attirant l'attention du loup.

« Oh mon dieu ! Fit ma mère horrifiée.

Elle sauta sur le lit et se mit entre le loup et moi, elle me poussa contre le lit et fit face au loup.

« Carlie, sauve-toi ! Où est ton père ? Va le rejoindre.

Sa voix tremblait sous la panique. Je descendis de l'autre côté du lit et me plaquai contre le mur.

« Carlie, sauve-toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, mon père allait tuer ma mère. Le loup détourna son regard de ma mère pour le fixer sur moi mais ma mère, comprenant qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi, à nouveau, lui lança sa lampe de chevet sur la gueule.

« Maman! Criai-je alors qu'il se jetait sur elle.

Il la mordit à l'épaule et la secoua, il venait de lui arracher le bras gauche et une partie de son épaule, elle hurlait sous la douleur. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle mais je ne pus détourner le regard de cet horrible spectacle.

« Carlie, sauve-toi, m'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je plaçai mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, ne prêtant pas attention au sang que je me mettais sur le visage en le faisant.

« Je t'aime, gémit-elle en me regardant avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vides.

J'étais incapable de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

/-/

J'essayai de me redresser mais ma blessure se rappela à mon bon souvenir, je grimaçai sous la douleur. J'essayai de comprendre où j'étais. La pièce était entièrement blanche et les bips répétitifs provenaient de l'écran qui surveillait mes battements cardiaques et d'autres trucs. La porte s'ouvrit et un médecin en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Carter, vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Je le regardai mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. L'homme avait des cheveux grisonnants et le haut du crâne dégarni. Il portait un costume bon marché sous sa blouse blanche. Accroché à la poche, une étiquette plastifiée indiquait son nom et son statut au sein de l'hôpital.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

« Carlie Ateara.

« Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Je hochai la tête, il accentua son regard pour me signifier qu'il fallait que je réponde.

« Jeudi 06 mai.

Il sourit.

« C'était hier, vous êtes restée inconsciente un peu plus de 17 heures. Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Les images revinrent brutalement, mes larmes coulèrent aussitôt.

« Maman... geignis-je.

« Je suis désolé, elle n'a pas survécu, vous avez été attaquée par un animal sauvage, qui est visiblement sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était probablement un ours.

Non, ce n'était pas un ours, c'était un loup, un immense loup noir et brun... mon père.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si c'était bien un ours ?

« Non, c'était... c'était un monstre.

« Un monstre ? S'étonna-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de contrôler mes larmes.

« L'animal vous a blessé, vous aurez malheureusement des cicatrices, les griffures étaient profondes et assez longues. Elles partent d'ici et se terminent là.

Il plaça son doigt sur mon flanc gauche, en dessous de ma poitrine, vers l'extérieur et avec son autre main, plaça son doigt juste au dessus de ma hanche droite.

« Nous n'avons pas retrouvé votre père, vous sauriez peut-être où il est ?

Je le fixai, sans doute d'une façon bizarre puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Mon père est mort, affirmai-je.

« Comment...

« Le monstre... il l'a tué.

Je tentai de m'accrocher à cette version de l'histoire, c'était moins douloureux de penser que cette créature avait tué mon père plutôt qu'elle le soit.

Après tout, j'avais fermé les yeux.

 **Ooo**

Vous en pensez quoi ? On continue, ou pas ? J'espère que ce prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite, en tout cas. À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Nda :** Un jour, je résisterai à l'envie de poster si rapidement... mais pas ce soir.

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça fait plaisir, et comme vous le savez les reviews amènent les chapitres plus rapidement, c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

 **Hlne du 11** : Merci pour ta review, comme tu vois, je continue.

Pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites et qui ne le savent pas, j'ai un compte facebook dans lequel je vous préviens pour chaque publication : « Alex Iseme » le lien est dans mon profil, là-haut.

 **Ooo**

 **Chapitre 1**

Après plusieurs séances avec le psychologue de l'hôpital – où je n'avais rien pu dire – j'allais pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Une assistante sociale était venue me chercher et j'ignorai si j'allais devoir aller dans une famille d'accueil ou dans un foyer. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts qui me rappelèrent ceux de ma mère. J'essuyai les larmes qui commençaient à couler et retins les suivantes.

« Bonjour, je suis Samantha Geller, l'assistante sociale, se présenta-t-elle.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

« Tu es bien Carlie Ateara ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Je t'ai amené de quoi t'habiller, nous irons ensuite chez toi pour que tu puisses prendre toutes les affaires que tu veux.

Puisque je ne répondais toujours pas, elle continua.

« Je t'expliquerai ensuite ce qu'il se passera mais ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

« Je t'attends dans le couloir pour que tu puisses te changer.

Je quittai la blouse de l'hôpital et enfilai le jean et le tee-shirt qu'elle m'avait apportés. J'avais toujours les pansements sur les griffures, le médecin avait voulu que je les vois mais je n'étais pas prête à y faire face. Je ne serai jamais prête pour ça. J'enfilai mes chaussures, celles que j'avais aux pieds quand...

je sortis de la chambre où j'avais séjourné et suivis l'assistante sociale jusqu'à sa voiture.

C'était étrange de me retrouver devant la maison, une boule d'angoisse se formait dans mon ventre. Et s'il était là ? Samantha posa sa main sur mon épaule, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, je m'écartai pour échapper à son contact.

« On y va ? M'encouragea-t-elle.

J'entrai dans la maison et fus surprise qu'elle n'ait pas changée, la fenêtre de la cuisine avait dû être remplacée ou alors elle était ouverte quand il s'était enfui.

J'avançai dans le couloir et plus je me rapprochai de la chambre de mes parents plus l'angoisse s'accentuait. Je fus reconnaissante qu'elle soit fermée parce que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction. J'ouvris la porte d'en face pour me retrouver dans ma chambre.

Je pris ma valise et mon sac de voyage et commençai à les remplir de mes affaires, je n'oubliai pas le dentifrice, la brosse à dents et mes produits de douche, je pris le temps de les sentir, l'odeur du chocolat mélangée à la cannelle m'apaisa légèrement.

Je rejoignis l'assistante social qui m'attendait dans le salon. J'étais surprise de ne pas m'être encore mise à pleurer.

« C'est une chouette maison, très bien agencée.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde, enfin, c'est normal, je suppose... assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Je m'installai sur une chaise contre la table à manger, elle s'installa face à moi.

« Nous avons contacté ton grand-père, Quil Ateara, le père de ton père, il a accepté de t'accueillir chez lui. Il habite dans une réserve indienne, la réserve Quileute, c'est à quelques heures d'avion d'ici. Il y a des jeunes de ton âge, tu pourras te faire de nouveaux amis.

J'avais toujours été très solitaire alors je m'en fichai un peu d'avoir des amis. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un grand-père en vie, mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa famille et les parents de maman étaient morts il y a quelques années.

« Tu as un cousin, Quil, apparemment le nom se transmet de génération en génération, au premier fils. Lui aussi, a perdu son père, ton oncle. Le jeune Quil a 15 ans.

Je hochai la tête.

« Nous avons un avion dans une heure mais si tu ne le sens pas et que tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps ici, c'est faisable.

Je refusai son offre, tout ici me rappelait mes parents, il valait mieux que je quitte Chicago au plus vite.

Nous atterrissions à l'aéroport de Seattle au coucher du soleil, je n'avais pas essayé de dormir, je faisais des cauchemars à chaque fois depuis l'attaque et je ne voulais pas effrayer les autres passagers.

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, un homme d'âge mûr tenait une pancarte où était inscrit le nom de l'assistante sociale et le mien. Il avait la même couleur de peau que mon père, de longs cheveux poivre et sel et sa peau était marquée par de nombreuses rides.

« Bonjour monsieur Ateara, je suis Samantha Geller et je vous présente votre petite-fille, Carlie.

« Enchanté Carlie, ravi de te connaître.

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un léger sourire, histoire de ne pas paraître malpolie. Le silence pour me protéger contre le monde, me répétai-je comme un mantra. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me faire du mal mais je préférai rester prudente.

« Elle est pas mal traumatisée par ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas entendu sa voix une seule fois.

« Je comprends parfaitement, affirma-t-il. Je suis désolé qu'on se rencontre dans ces circonstances mais j'ai hâte d'apprendre à te connaître.

Après une longue discussion avec mon grand-père, l'assistante sociale nous laissa seuls, retournant à Chicago. Il me fit un sourire compatissant et d'un geste, m'informa que nous y allions.

« J'ai un ami qui nous attend dans sa voiture, je ne conduis plus depuis longtemps, ce qui est mieux quand on a mon âge, rit-il. Je peux te prendre ton sac ou ta valise, si tu veux.

« Merci, c'est pas la peine, dis-je timidement.

Il avait l'air heureux que je lui ai adressé la parole ou bien c'était parce qu'il était dispensé de porter mes affaires.

« C'est le 4x4 vert, là-bas, m'indiqua-t-il.

Il m'aida à mettre mes affaires dans le coffre. Je grimpai sur le siège arrière de l'engin.

« Je te présente, Sam Uley, Sam, je te présente ma petite-fille, Carlie.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Carlie. Je suis sûr que tu te plairas à la réserve, tu dois être impatiente de connaître tes origines.

Je lui souris. Je n'étais pas impatiente, j'étais juste... vide.

Le trajet s'était fait en silence, nous avions traversé une petite bourgade au milieu de la forêt puis peut-être bien vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la réserve Quileute. Les routes n'étaient plus bétonnées et les maisons étaient faites de bois.

Les arbres et la végétation étaient omniprésents et le village, plus grand que je ne l'imaginais, se trouvait au milieu de la forêt. La maison devant laquelle Sam s'arrêta était sobre, les murs en bois avaient gardés la couleur naturelle du matériau utilisé comme la plupart des maisons du village. Cet endroit pouvait largement être un de ces endroits où l'on se sentait bien. Peut-être qu'un jour, je m'y sentirai bien. Je pris mon sac dans le coffre et mon grand-père attrapa ma valise avant moi. Je le suivis à l'intérieur de la maison.

La porte d'entrée menait directement sur le salon, il s'y trouvait une télé ancienne et le canapé en cuir avait fait son temps. Il y avait dans le fond de la pièce un buffet sur lequel s'exposaient plusieurs photos. Des escaliers montaient à l'étage contre le mur de droite, une porte ouverte se trouvait devant les escaliers et menait à une petite cuisine.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre, décida-t-il.

Je le suivis à l'étage où se trouvait cinq portes. Deux de chaque côté et une au fond. Il ouvrit la seconde porte sur la gauche.

« Voici ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaît, c'était la chambre de ma fille, ta tante que tu rencontreras sûrement bientôt.

Il déposa ma valise contre le mur et je posai mon sac sur le lit simple. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie beige, le sommier du lit reposait sous la fenêtre qui était au centre du mur opposé à la porte. Sur le mur de gauche, était accolée une armoire à trois portes, celle du milieu était recouverte d'un grand miroir.

« La salle de bain se trouve juste à gauche en sortant, c'est la porte du fond, m'expliqua-t-il. Je vais préparer le repas, tu aimes les lasagnes ?

Je n'aimais pas ça mais j'acquiesçai tout de même. Il me sourit et disparut dans le couloir. Je regardai par la fenêtre et n'y vis que des arbres, la maison de grand-père était assez éloignée du centre du village où les habitations étaient plus regroupées mais j'avais pu en voir quelques autres qui étaient éparpillées à la périphérie du centre.

J'ouvris l'armoire qui était vide et y rangeai mes affaires. Je glissai mon sac et ma valise sous le lit et descendis au salon, ne sachant plus quoi faire. J'examinai les photos qui se trouvaient sur le buffet, il y en avait quelques-unes de mon père quand il était adolescent. Il y avait une photo de trois enfants, mon père se trouvait tout à gauche, il était le plus jeune du trio. Il souriait sur cette photo, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 8-9 ans, il paraissait si... inoffensif.

« Ton père était le plus turbulent de mes enfants, dès qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire, on pouvait être sûr qu'il la ferait, me raconta grand-père qui se trouvait derrière moi à présent.

« Ça ne devait pas être facile d'être le petit dernier, reprit-il. Son frère Quil était plus posé, il avait quatre ans de plus, il est mort dans un accident de voiture il y a une douzaine d'années, avec sa femme, Rebecca. Ils ont laissé ton cousin orphelin, ma fille et son mari l'ont recueilli, il avait seulement 3 ans.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui.

« Il ne garde aucun souvenir de ses parents ni de ce moment tragique.

« C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, murmurai-je.

Il me laissa seule devant le buffet, je regardai les photos de famille du frère de papa, ils avaient l'air d'une famille heureuse, Rebecca était jolie, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, très lisses et tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Je regardai ensuite la photo qui présentait la sœur de papa avec son mari et le petit Quil qui devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans.

J'entendis mon grand-père commencer à mettre la table dans la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers la porte située devant les escaliers et l'aidai autant que possible, ne sachant pas où tout était rangé.

Nous commençâmes à manger silencieusement mais je sentais son regard se poser sur moi à plusieurs reprises.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler de ton père, si ça ne te déranges pas ?

J'avalai ce que j'avais dans la bouche et voulus d'abord refuser mais c'était son fils, je comprenais qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Après cette hésitation, je commençai mon récit.

« Il travaillait dans le bâtiment, il partait tôt le matin et ne rentrait que vers 19h. Maman m'avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient rencontré à la fête foraine qui avait lieu près de chez elle, il travaillait dans l'une des attractions, à l'époque, dans le train fantôme. Elle avait 14 ans et lui en avait 16. Ils m'ont eu un an après, environ. Ils sont toujours restés ensemble malgré les mauvais moments.

« Merci, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il est parti, il avait 15 ans, il n'a pas été facile depuis la mort de sa mère, m'expliqua-t-il. Il venait d'entrée dans l'adolescence quand c'est arrivé, il n'a plus été le même... ils étaient très proches. Au moins, il n'a pas fini dans la rue comme junkie.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous avant qu'il ne le brise.

« Est-ce qu'il a été un bon père ?

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, incapable de répondre à cette question. Avait-il été un bon père ? Assurément non. J'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il s'occupait de moi parce que j'étais là mais que si je ne l'avais pas été, ça aurait été mieux, c'était comme si j'avais été une étrangère pour lui. Le parfait opposé de ma mère, en somme. Ils étaient carrément différents l'un et l'autre, si bien que je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils tombent amoureux, d'ailleurs, étaient-ils vraiment amoureux ? J'imaginais qu'ils avaient ce qu'on appelait un amour destructeur, mon père s'était parfois montré violent envers ma mère, envers moi aussi mais le calme arrivait toujours après la tempête, alors on essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter l'orage.

Je relevai mes yeux vers grand-père, il me regardait d'un air triste.

« Carlie, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, est-ce que c'était réellement un ours qui vous a attaqué ?

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai. Mes mains tremblèrent, mes yeux me piquaient alors qu'une angoisse s'installait, rendant ma respiration difficile. Son visage prit un air désolé.

« Je suis... commença-t-il.

Mais je m'étais déjà levée de table et m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier, y penser me faisait mal mais ça m'était impossible d'en parler. Je m'allongeai sur la couverture de mon nouveau lit et enfuis mon visage contre l'oreiller pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

 _Il faisait noir, je courrai sans voir où je me dirigeai, quelqu'un courrait après moi._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurlait la voix de mon père._

 _Plus j'accélérai et plus mon père se rapprochait derrière moi._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Répéta-t-il, plus proche._

 _Je ne l'entendis plus alors je m'arrêtai. Il faisait toujours noir, je ne voyais rien de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je me retournai pour voir si mon père était toujours là mais je ne voyais rien. Je me retournai à nouveau pour aller plus loin mais avant que je ne fasses un pas, un loup noir et brun se jeta sur moi, la gueule ouverte, ses crocs en évidence._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sans doute avais-je crier mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Il faisait nuit, l'éclat de la lune éclairait faiblement ma chambre. J'étais toujours habillée, j'avais dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

« Carlie, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta grand-père.

Je hochai la tête mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il le vit. Il s'approcha et s'assit au pied de mon lit.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu en fais souvent ?

Je haussai les épaules. J'en faisais chaque nuit depuis ce soir-là, je doutais que ça s'arrêterait un jour.

C'était toujours plus ou moins le même scénario, soit mon père me courrait après et finissait par m'attaquer sous la forme de cette créature soit je courrai pour tenter de sauver ma mère de cette créature, en vain.

« Ça finira par passer, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

J'aimerai tellement le croire.

« Essaye de te rendormir, dit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je me mis sous la couverture en restant habillée et séchait mes larmes. Comment était-il possible que ça puisse passer ? Ça me semblait tellement impossible.

 **Ooo**

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps entre le prologue et ce premier chapitre xD

J'essaye de ne pas poster trop vite quand même (j'ai bien dit j'essaye) ce qui me permettra de finir l'une des autres histoires en cours d'écriture.

A bientôt en review :)


	3. Chapter 2

**NdA :** Si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines d'entre vous, c'est parce que le site bug et donc, je ne l'ai pas reçue.

Merci pour vos reviews

 **Guest** : Et bien voici la suite, c'est assez vite, j'espère.

 **Gravity** : Tu me fais très plaisir avec ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je poste assez vite en général... j'essaye de poster une fois par semaine mais la plupart du temps, c'est un chapitre tous les 2-3 jours.

 **Chapitre 2**

Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir et déjà, les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans ma chambre. Je me levai, épuisée par le manque de sommeil et pris une douche brûlante. Les parfums de mes produits me firent un bien fou, je restai sous la douche plus longtemps que nécessaire tout en veillant à ne pas regarder l'endroit où se trouvait le pansement avant que je ne le retire, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus cacher mes cicatrices, maintenant, je n'avais plus de pansement. J'allai dans ma chambre en peignoir et fus prise d'une crise de larme en ne voyant aucun vêtement posé sur mon lit.

Je m'adossai contre le mur et m'accroupis, les bras autour de mes genoux et la tête calée dans mes bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette manie qu'avait ma mère me manquerait un jour. J'avais longtemps détesté ça et maintenant, ça me donnait juste envie de pleurer. Je séchai finalement mes larmes et me mis devant le miroir. L'eau dégoulinait de mes cheveux mais je n'avais pas envie de les sécher.

Toujours devant le miroir, je défis le nœud de mon peignoir et ouvris chaque pan, les yeux fermés. Je fis glisser mon peignoir et le laissai tomber au sol. J'ouvris finalement les yeux, j'avais voulu ne pas regarder ça en premier mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'eus un hoquet de stupeur en voyant ces quatre griffures rouges qui courraient en diagonale sur mon ventre, celle située la plus en bas était plus courte à chaque extrémité.

Les images me revinrent en mémoire, mon père me hurlant dessus, le loup, les yeux vides de ma mère. Je me reculai en veillant à ne plus faire face au miroir et quand mes jambes butèrent contre mon lit, je m'assis par terre, le dos contre le bois du lit et mis mes mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Les images défilaient me faisant me sentir mal toujours un peu plus. Je revivais la scène encore et encore. Mon monde autrefois si paisible n'était devenu qu'enfer et souffrances. Je n'avais plus d'échappatoire, plus d'endroit dans lequel m'évader.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurlait mon père dans ma tête.

Je criai pour empêcher la suite d'arriver mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Le loup était dans ma tête, hostile, effrayant.

« Faites-le partir ! Hurlai-je.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ! Gronda-t-il.

« Dites-lui de partir ! Pleurai-je.

Je fermai les yeux pour effacer les images qui allaient venir mais elles ne furent que plus intenses, le loup se jeta sur ma mère.

« Je t'aime, gémit-elle avant que ses yeux ne deviennent vides.

Je sentis quelque-chose se poser sur moi et rouvris les yeux, une femme venait de me recouvrir avec mon peignoir, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, la peau caramel elle semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Elle me prit dans ses bras, du moins elle essaya parce que je m'échappai juste avant qu'ils ne se resserrent autour de moi. Je remarquai que je tremblais et mes joues étaient trempées par les larmes. Je resserrai le peignoir que je tenais contre moi.

« Je suis Elsa, ta tante, se présenta-t-elle.

J'essayai de lui sourire mais ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« Est-ce qu'un thé te ferait du bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il reste mais je crois qu'il y a du thé vert, du thé noir, mh, au citron, à la cannelle et aux fruits rouges.

« À la cannelle, s'il vous plaît, murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme douce.

« Tu voudras des biscuits avec ?

« Du chocolat, si c'est possible.

« Bien sûr, je vais te préparer ça pendant que tu t'habilles.

J'ouvris les portes de l'armoire en veillant à ne pas regarder dans le miroir, mes mains tremblaient encore. Je sortis un jean et une chemise blanche à manches courtes, j'enfilai des petites soquettes et mes tennis.

Je descendis au salon après avoir pris un minimum de contenance, il y avait un adolescent assis sur le canapé qui regardait la télé. Lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence, il me sourit.

« Salut, je suis Quil, ton cousin ! S'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

« Carlie, me présentai-je.

« Je m'en doutais, rit-il.

Je m'installai à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Quil avait l'air enthousiaste. Elsa arriva peu de temps après en portant un plateau contenant trois tasses fumantes, une boite à gâteaux, du sucre et une plaquette de chocolat.

« Un thé citron pour toi, un thé cannelle pour toi et un thé vert pour moi.

Elle posa chaque tasse devant chacun de nous. Je me retrouvai assise entre Quil et Elsa, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. J'ouvris la plaquette de chocolat et en cassait la première barre. Je pris ma tasse de thé, j'en inhalai le parfum et croquai le premier carré de chocolat.

J'avais toujours aimé ce mélange de parfum, il me semblait ne jamais avoir mangé l'un sans l'autre. Ça devait me venir de ma mère qui faisait souvent toute sorte de gâteaux au chocolat et à la cannelle, elle rajoutai même un peu de cannelle dans mes chocolats chauds, au petit-déjeuner.

« Eh oh, fit Quil en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

J'eus un léger sursaut de surprise, manquant de renverser mon thé.

« Je te demandai si tu voulais que je te fasses visiter la réserve ?

« Oui, ce serait super, acceptai-je.

Tout pour m'empêcher de penser à ce soir-là.

Quand ma tasse de thé fut vide, j'avalai le dernier carré de chocolat et suivis Quil à l'extérieur.

« Le lycée se trouve près de la frontière mais je pense que tu auras bien le temps de le voir plus tard. En coupant la forêt par là, il m'indiqua la forêt qui se trouvait derrière la maison de grand-père, tu tomberas sur la plage de La Push, c'est là que sont les autres alors on va y aller pour te les présenter mais en passant par le centre du village.

Nous arrivions au centre du village dix minutes plus tard. Les maisons étaient plus regroupées mais assez espacées ce qui faisaient que personne n'avait vraiment de voisin.

« La dernière maison blanche, c'est celle de Jacob.

Elle était un peu plus à l'écart que le reste des maisons, elle était de plein pieds et je pouvais voir tout un champ derrière elle avant d'arriver à la forêt.

« La plage est à 10 minutes d'ici, à peu près, m'expliqua-t-il.

Nous n'avions croisé que deux maisons sur le chemin et arrivâmes à la plage en 10 minutes comme il l'avait dit. Elle était grande et magnifique, les vagues s'écrasaient inlassablement contre le sable, nous offrant une musique reposante. Je remarquai un groupe de jeunes, assis plus loin sur des rochers qui ressortaient du sable.

« Hey, Quil, tu nous présentes ta copine sexy ? Fit l'un des garçons.

Ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête par celui qui se trouvait à sa droite.

« Les gars, je vous présente Carlie, ma cousine.

Ils furent tous surpris par cette nouvelle, mis à part Sam qui ne montrait aucune émotion puisqu'il était déjà au courant. Celui à sa droite ne me prêta aucune attention et la seule fille me regardait froidement.

« Carlie, je te présente Sam, c'est un peu comme notre grand frère, à sa droite, c'est Paul, ne cherche pas à comprendre mais il a un caractère à chier. Ensuite il y a Embry, Jared. Celui qui parle toujours trop vite c'est Seth, il est un peu casse-pieds. Lui, c'est Jacob mais appelle-le Jake, Colin et Leah, la sœur de Seth.

Des ''Enchanté'' et ''Ravi de te connaître'' furent lâchés. Ils avaient tous la peau mâte et les cheveux noirs, leurs yeux variaient du brun au noir. En dehors de Leah, ils étaient tous plus musclés les uns que les autres, Jake et Sam l'étaient plus, cependant. Sam avait le visage plus sévère que les autres, Seth avait ce visage de jeune adolescent, Jake avait une mâchoire plus carrée. Leah quant à elle, avait un corps mince mais musclé, ce qui jurait avec la musculature des garçons.

« Tu viens d'où ? S'enquit Embry.

« De Chicago, répondis-je.

« C'est à la mode à Chicago de se faire des teintures mauves ? Demanda Leah, moqueuse.

Je pris instinctivement une mèche entre mes doigts, légèrement vexée. Qu'avait-elle contre moi ? Était-ce parce qu'elle perdait le privilège d'être la seule fille du groupe ou voyait-elle en moi une sorte de concurrence ? Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, j'attirai toujours l'attention des garçons de mon âge parce qu'ils me trouvaient toujours jolie mais après, ils se rendaient compte que j'étais bizarre et finissaient par m'ignorer.

« Ils ont toujours été comme ça, affirmai-je à demi-voix.

« Ça vous dit une partie de volley ? Fit Seth.

Son intervention subite me surprit mais je l'en remerciait intérieurement.

« Ok, mais vous prenez Barbie dans votre équipe, asséna Leah.

Je la fusillai du regard et en échange, son regard se fit meurtrier.

Deux des garçons montèrent le filet qui était posé près d'eux et deux autres tracèrent le terrain avec leur pied. J'avais Quil, Seth et Jared dans mon équipe, l'autre équipe était composé de Paul, Leah, Colin et Embry.

Jake et Sam faisaient offices d'arbitres.

« C'est un match amical, n'y allez pas trop fort, nous prévint Sam en lançant un regard entendu à l'équipe adversaire.

La partie commença et si j'avais eu un doute jusque là, je sentais que Leah avait une dent contre moi. À chaque fois qu'elle matchait, c'était toujours dans ma direction mais j'arrivai à rattraper la balle, la plupart du temps.

Le score était serré et je me démenai pour ne pas faire perdre mon équipe malgré les cicatrices qui me tiraillaient un peu, je n'étais pas une bête en sport mais je n'étais pas nulle non plus.

Paul fit une passe à Leah pour qu'elle matche à nouveau, la balle était trop rapide pour moi et je me la pris en pleine tête ce qui me fit tomber en arrière. Je posai ma main contre mon arcade et remerciai le ciel de ne pas me l'être prise sur le nez.

« Leah... mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Gronda Jacob.

« Ça va Carlie ? Demanda Quil près de moi.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et jetai un œil à Leah qui me regardait, choquée, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers mon ventre. Je baissai les yeux et vis que ma chemise s'était relevée, laissant apparaître le bas de mes cicatrices. Je replaçai mon tee-shirt en vitesse, jetant un œil aux autres mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas fait attention. Je me relevai rapidement, trop rapidement car ma tête me tournait.

« Quil, ramène-là et mets lui de la glace, lui ordonna Sam.

Je saluai les garçons d'un geste avant de partir tout en évitant le regard de Leah.

Arrivée à la maison, grand-père était rentré et Elsa était partie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il après m'avoir vue.

« On a fait du volley, elle a pris la balle dans la tronche.

« Pardon ? Fit grand-père d'une grosse voix.

« En plein visage, se rattrapa Quil.

« Vous êtes des brutes ! Rouspéta-t-il.

Il sortit un petit sac de légumes du congélateur qu'il me tendit.

« Mets ça sur ton arcade, me dit-il.

Je le fis, Quil se retira et je montai dans ma chambre. Je regardai les dégâts grâce au miroir, j'avais un cercle bleu foncé au-dessus de mon sourcil. Je posai le sac congelé sur ma table de chevet – ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des bleus – et m'assis sur mon lit.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

« Oui ? Lançai-je.

À ma grande surprise, la tête de Leah dépassa la porte puis elle entra.

« Je suis désolée pour ça, dit-elle en pointant son arcade.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir jusque là juste pour ça.

« Je sais mais je suis aussi désolée pour ne pas avoir été très sympa avec toi et de t'avoir appelée Barbie, ce n'était pas cool.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Alors tu es la petite-fille du vieux Quil ?

J'acquiesçai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Voilà, c'était pour ça qu'elle était là.

« Rien, dis-je sèchement.

« J'ai vu tes cicatrices.

« Je ne veux pas en parler et sûrement pas à toi, déclarai-je froidement.

C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que je m'emportais ainsi. J'inspirai par le nez pour me calmer.

« Bien ! Claqua-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et commença à partir mais finalement, se retourna. J'essuyai la larme qui commençait à descendre le long de ma joue tout en évitant de la regarder.

« Je ne fais jamais rien comme il faut, Se désola-t-elle. Je suis désolée, encore une fois.

Elle s'en alla après ça. J'ouvris la fenêtre, l'approche de l'été commençait à se faire ressentir.

 **Ooo**

On pourrait le croire... mais la dernière phrase n'est pas anodine...

L'histoire est bien mise en place, maintenant et les choses vont commencer à se bousculer à partir de maintenant.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews

 **Hélène du 11** : Je ne dis rien tant que mon avocat n'est pas arrivé ! XD Le prochain chapitre est là.

 **Ooo**

 **Chapitre 3**

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé ma fenêtre ouverte et j'avais dû bouger pendant la nuit parce que ma couette se retrouvait par terre. En même temps, je faisais tellement de cauchemars, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Je filai sous la douche et baissai légèrement la température habituelle, je n'avais pas envie de douche brûlante aujourd'hui, une première. Je profitai des parfums de mes produits aussi longtemps que je le pouvais puis m'habillai. Je mis ma jupe en jean et une chemise bleu ciel à manches courtes puis j'allai prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Grand-père lisait le journal dans le salon pendant que je buvais mon chocolat chaud parsemé de cannelle.

« Je vais faire un tour, prévins-je mon grand-père.

« D'accord, rentre pour le déjeuner, me dit-il avant que je ne quitte la maison.

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans les bois. J'avançai tranquillement entre les arbres, c'était relaxant. Comment mon père avait-il fait pour quitter cet endroit ? Tout était parfait, ici.

Je me demandai comment aurait été ma vie si mon père était resté là puis me rendis compte qu'il n'aurait pas rencontré ma mère et je n'aurais pas existé. Ou peut-être que si mais différemment ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

J'aurais aimé que mon père soit différent, tout du moins avec un caractère différend. Pas un monstre, en tout cas. Ma mère me manquait, ses soupirs, ses excès de contrôle, elle toute entière.

« Tiens, tiens, tu es là, chantonna une voix qui me fit sursauter.

Devant moi se tenait... lui... celui qui me suivait à Chicago. Je me rappelai de son reflet dans le miroir de la banque. Il ne portait plus les même vêtements – ceux là étaient moins déchirés – mais c'était bien lui, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, la peau pâle, les yeux sombres et leurs reflets rouges, effrayants...

« J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver, surtout dans la puanteur qui règne par ici mais ton odeur est si... alléchante qu'elle surpasse cette odeur pestilentielle.

Je reculai d'un pas mais il fut devant moi plus vite qu'un clignement de cil, il tendit sa main et me caressa la joue ce qui me mis plus mal à l'aise qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Sa main était glacée, sa peau trop lisse.

« Tu as la peau douce et chaude, roucoula-t-il.

Je me retournai et commençai à m'enfuir mais il se retrouva, je ne savais comment, à trois mètres devant moi. Je m'arrêtai net.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Hurlai-je.

« Ce que je suis ? Un vampire. Ce que je veux ? Je te laisse deviner, tu es une fille intelligente, non ?

Je commençai à légèrement suffoquer sous la panique. Un vampire ? Un vampire ?! Un autre monstre ! Le vampire fit un pas, lentement mais fut taclée par une masse couleur chocolat.

La masse et le vampire bougeaient trop rapidement pour que je puisse décrypter ce qu'il se passait mais lorsque enfin, le combat cessa, ma respiration se coupa nette. Il y avait des morceaux déchiquetés du vampire par terre mais ce n'était pas ce qui me terrifia le plus. La masse était en fait un énorme loup brun-chocolat. Un monstre. Mais combien y en avait-il ? Pourquoi ils ne me laissaient pas tranquille ?

Je reculai alors que la panique s'intensifia de plus bel, me faisant avoir trop chaud. Deux autres monstres arrivèrent, un entièrement noir et un chocolat. Aucun d'eux ne se montraient agressifs vis-à-vis de moi mais ça pouvait arriver à tout moment. Ça allait arriver.

Ma vue se troubla et je sentis des gouttes de transpiration perler sur mon front alors que ma respiration, déjà saccadée s'accélérait, je faisais une crise de panique.

Je devais m'être endormi parce qu'ensuite, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans le néant. Un néant brûlant.

« Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est inconsciente, elle n'a rien mangé et rien bu tout ce temps, on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital, entendis-je dire.

C'était comme si la personne se trouvait loin dans une caverne.

« On ne peut pas, elle est peut-être en train de muter, disait une grosse voix.

« Appelons Carlisle, il pourra lui faire une intraveineuse.

« On n'est pas sûr qu'elle mute. _On aurait dit mon cousin_. Je sais que Leah a muté mais ça ne peut pas arriver deux fois, normalement il n'y a que les mecs.

« Si c'est arrivé une fois, ça peut arriver deux fois, elle a peut-être les gênes, répondit la grosse voix – que j'identifiai comme celle de Sam. Cela dit, aucun n'a jamais été inconscient pendant le processus alors elle est peut-être juste malade, elle ne semble pas souffrir non plus.

« Elle n'a pas grandi, souligna Quil. On a tous grandit d'au moins 15 centimètres.

« C'est vrai, on s'affole peut-être trop vite, fit Sam.

J'avais tellement chaud, je voulais prendre un bain froid, un bain qui serait remplit de glace. Je me tortillai sur moi-même.

« Elle se réveille, fit quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas lequel des trois.

« Carlie, c'est ton grand-père, tout va bien, tu es à la maison.

Je finis par m'habituer à cette nouvelle chaleur, à moins qu'elle n'aie descendu. J'ouvris les yeux, grand-père m'essuya le front puis le visage, le cou et les épaules avec un gant mouillé, ce qui me fit du bien.

« Tu te sens comment ? Me demanda-t-il.

« Ça va, je crois.

Il prit un objet qu'il me colla contre l'oreille. Je me rendis compte qu'ils m'avaient retirés ma jupe et mes escarpins.

« Je prend ta température, il te faudra peut-être des antipyrétiques.

Il blêmit.

« 42 degrés.

« Écartes-toi, lui intima Sam.

Grand-père lui obéit, Sam se mit à sa place. Je savais que 42°, ce n'était pas bon, ça pouvait même être mortel à partir de 41°.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître fou mais je vais t'expliquer rapidement parce qu'on n'a peut-être pas le temps.

J'acquiesçai, attendant la suite.

« Tu es en train de changer, m'explique Sam, ta température qui est montée d'un coup est le premier signe, normalement tu aurais dû être plus irritable mais j'imagine que ton caractère posé a inhibé le phénomène. Tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive, tous ceux qui étaient là à la plage sont des métamorphes, c'est une particularité de notre tribu, tous ceux qui ont les gênes lupins se transforment en loup, en très grand loup.

Ma respiration se fit saccadée alors que je commençai à réaliser. Mon père n'était pas le seul et je me retrouvai au milieu d'une bande de loups géants. Mon dieu, j'allai devenir un énorme... monstre.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je répondis négativement mais j'étais paniquée, je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre. Mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas ! Pleurnichai-je.

« Je suis désolé, on ne peut rien faire, me répondit Sam.

Je me levai mais Sam me rallongea sur mon lit.

« Pas maintenant, me dit-il doucement.

Je me débattis alors qu'il me maintenait contre le lit puis une sensation extrêmement étrange et gênante me pris dans tout le corps, Sam se recula rapidement et je me relevai avec difficulté étant tombée du lit. Je me retrouvai à quatre-patte avec une sensation bizarre à chacune de mes extrémités. Je regardai mes mains qui étaient devenus des pattes, je voulais crier mais seul un long grognement m'échappa.

Je fis quelques pas bizarrement, n'ayant pas l'habitude de me mouvoir ainsi et une fois arrivée au niveau du miroir, je regardai dedans. Le reflet que me jeta le miroir me paralysa. Devant moi, dans ce miroir, se trouvait un loup... un loup noir. Les rayons du soleil qui courrait sur son flanc donnait des reflets violets au pelage. Ce loup n'était pas aussi grand que les autres, il était de la taille d'un loup normal, peut-être juste un peu plus grand.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Hurlait mon père dans ma tête. C'est toi qui m'a fait ça !

J'étais devenue comme lui, j'étais un monstre. Je perdis mon calme et attaquait le loup qui se trouvait dans le miroir. Je savais que c'était moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'essayai de mordre le loup mais mon nez – museau – cogna dans le miroir alors je le griffai et avec ma bouche, j'essayais d'attraper les bouts de miroirs qui se détachaient pour les détruire.

« Elle va finir par avaler un morceau, s'affola grand-père.

« Carlie, arrête ça tout de suite ! Gronda Sam, d'une voix autoritaire.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et accentuai mes attaques. Un autre grognement que le mien me parvint qui me détourna de mon attaque suivante. Un énorme loup entièrement noir se tenait devant moi, il était plus gros et plus grand que moi, bien plus. Je lui grognai dessus malgré tout. Il s'avança tout en grognant à son tour, les crocs bien visibles.

Je pris peur et fis demi-tour tout en montant sur le lit et sautai par la fenêtre qui se brisa sans me faire mal, contrairement à ce que je pensai. Je me mis à courir dans la forêt, je savais que j'étais suivie par le loup noir mais il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le semer.

Une fois que je me sentis assez loin, j'arrêtai de courir et continuai d'avancer en marchant. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais redevenir comme avant, ça me semblait impossible. Sam avait pu, lui. Mon père était-il toujours sous forme de loup ou avait-il pu reprendre forme humaine ? Je détestai ce que j'étais devenue. Mes pensées se firent chaotiques et j'avais moi-même du mal à les suivre.

Je dénichai une sorte de tanière sous un gros rocher, assez grande pour m'abriter. Je m'installai dedans, de sorte à avoir la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, au cas où ces monstres décidaient de revenir.

 **Ooo**

Je vous l'avais dit, la phrase n'était pas anodine... l'arrivée de la chaleur de l'été... n'était pas vraiment due à l'arrivée de la chaleur de l'été xD

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Certaines pensaient que ce vampire était important, il l'était dans le sens où c'est lui qui provoque la transformation du père de Carlie et celle de Carlie elle-même.

Vous ne le savez pas encore... mais vous avez hâte d'être au prochain chapitre...

et comme je suis super sympa, je vous le mettrai dès demain :p


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Ça faisait presque 24h que j'étais restée dans cette tanière, je m'étais finalement couchée en boule mais n'avais pas réussi à dormir, les bruits de la forêts ne m'ayant pas aidée, j'étais toujours aux aguets.

« Ta fille va me rendre folle ! Se désola une voix féminine.

Je dressai les oreilles dans la direction de cette voix.

« Moi, c'est toi qui me rend fou, lui susurra une voix masculine. Et puis, c'est aussi ta fille.

Je m'étonnai de pouvoir entendre ces voix, ils me paraissaient assez loin mais je les entendais quand même. J'entendis quelqu'un ou quelque-chose être plaqué contre un arbre.

« Arrête... Rit-elle. Nessie pourrait venir d'un moment à l'autre.

« Maman ! Pleurnichait une petite voix qui devait appartenir à une fillette.

« Tu vois, ajouta la femme, même pas besoin d'Alice. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ?

« Emmett m'a piqué mon repas ! Geignit la petite. Il faut lui dire que les lapins y sont trop petits pour lui.

J'entendis quelqu'un éclater de rire. Probablement Emmett, la voix du premier était trop douce pour avoir un rire aussi grave.

« Et bien je pense que pour le punir, il devra faire tout ce que tu lui demanderas jusqu'au coucher du soleil, lui répondit la mère.

J'entendis la petite frapper des mains et l'homme ne riait plus.

« Allez, hop, tonton, tu me portes sur ton dos et tu vas super vite ! S'enthousiasma la petite.

« Bella, profitons d'être à nouveau seul, si tu savais comme je t'aime..

« Je t'aime plus encore.

Ils étaient si attendrissants.

« Tu sens ça ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Une odeur épicée mélangée à une autre plus douce, précisa-t-il.

J'inspirai pour sentir ce qu'il sentait mais seule l'odeur de la forêt me parvenait.

« Il faut revoir tes classiques, se moqua-t-elle.

« J'entends un cœur qui bat rapidement, allons voir ça de plus près, fit-elle enthousiaste.

Ça ne pouvait être que moi, ils m'avaient repérée, je me tassai dans la tanière espérant qu'ils ne me trouveraient pas, les effrayer était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je les vis arriver entre les arbres, ils m'avaient l'air d'être jeunes pour avoir déjà un enfant, ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 18 ans mais mes parents m'avaient eu jeunes, eux aussi. Le garçon avait les cheveux châtains foncés mais je pouvais voir des reflets cuivres dans sa tignasse rebelle, la fille avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets acajous. J'eus un léger frisson en remarquant que leur peau était aussi pâle que celle du vampire qui m'avait attaquée mais leurs yeux à eux avaient des reflets dorés.

« Il est magnifique, souffla la jeune fille en me voyant.

Si elle savait que j'étais un monstre.

L'homme embrassa la tempe de sa copine. Une petite fille d'environ 5 ans aux boucles cuivrées arriva à ce moment accompagné d'un garçon blond pas plus âgé que ses parents. Le blond avait lui aussi les yeux dorés mais la petite, elle, avait des yeux chocolats. Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte que c'était moi qui pouvait leur faire du mal.

« Oh, il est beau ! S'exclama la petite. Je peux le garder ?

« Non, c'est un animal sauvage, il doit rester ici, lui dit son père.

« Ohhh, bouda-t-elle.

« Tu es bien la fille de ton père, se moqua sa mère.

« Eh, tu n'es pas mieux, protesta ce dernier.

« Ils sont où les autres ? Demanda la petite.

« Il n'y a que lui, ma puce, lui répondit sa mère.

« Mais les loups y vivent en meute, comme Jacob.

Je fixai la petite curieusement, il ne pouvait pas s'agir du Quileute, si ?

« Et bien c'est vrai mais il doit s'agir d'un loup solitaire, ça arrive parfois, lui expliqua son père.

« Il doit être triste tout seul.

« N'y penses même pas, il ne serait pas plus heureux à la maison.

La petite s'approcha de moi, je lui grognai dessus en lui montrant les crocs mais ça ne l'arrêta pas alors je sortis pour pouvoir me lever, tout en lui grognant dessus, je tapai des pattes avant et claquai des dents en vue de l'intimider. Cette fois ça fonctionna puisqu'elle alla se coller contre sa mère.

« Oh tu as vu ? S'exclama la mère. Il a des cicatrices sur le ventre.

« Il s'est battu avec un autre loup ? Demanda la petite.

« Les griffures sont trop espacées pour que ce soit un de ses congénères, dit le blond.

Un homme presque géant apparut entre le blond et le père, là où se trouvait la petite avant qu'elle n'essaye de s'approcher. Il était apparut si vite qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être là depuis toujours, comme le... vampire.

« Oh, joli casse-croûte ! Puisque personne n'en veut...

Il commença à s'approcher de moi mais les deux gars autour de lui l'agrippèrent en hurlant ''non'' en même temps. Le géant brun, qui était aussi grand et baraqué que Sam et Jacob parut déboussolé en regardant ses amis successivement.

« Je ressens ses émotions, expliqua le blond. Il n'est pas un simple loup.

« Elle, rectifia l'autre.

Tous le regardèrent surpris, sauf la petite qui me fixait toujours.

« Je l'ai entendue, expliqua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

« Quoi ? Intervint la brune, surprise.

« C'est une métamorphe, déclara-t-il.

Alors il savait ce que j'étais ? Et ils n'avaient pas peur ? Je veux dire, même s'ils étaient des vampires...

« Ah merde, j'ai failli faire une connerie, fit le géant, désappointé en se frottant le crâne. Elle ne sent pas comme les autres.

« Elle est peut-être d'une autre tribu, tenta la brune.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres tribus capable de se transformer en loup ni même de se transformer tout court mais peut-être, je ne sais pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pensé ? Demanda la petite à son père.

« Vampire, lui répondit-il.

« Et c'est tout ? Fit-elle déçue.

« Oui, je n'ai entendu que ça, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que ta mère à me faire le coup mais je n'entends pas ses pensées. Mis à part cet unique mot, elle est silencieuse.

Le silence contre le monde, j'étais contente que ça fonctionne aussi pour mes pensées puisque ce vampire semblait être télépathe. Comment faisait-il ça ?

« On ne vas pas te faire de mal, dit le géant doucement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je t'ai prise pour un simple loup.

Il s'accroupit et tendit son bras vers moi tout en frottant son index contre son pouce. Je grognai devant l'évidence qu'il me prenait pour un chien.

« Ok, fit-il en se relevant. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour établir le contact.

« On est trop nombreux, on l'effraie, intervint le blond. Emmett, Nessie, venez on rentre.

Le blond fixa le châtain-cuivré qui hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que le couple, châtain-cuivré m'adressa la parole.

« Tu sais ce que nous sommes mais nous ne sommes pas dangereux.

Comment pouvais-je le croire ? Il était un vampire, ils l'étaient tous, sauf peut-être la petite, je ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance.

« Nous savons que tu es humaine.

Je ne l'étais plus, j'étais un monstre.

« Je conçois que tu nous prennes pour des monstres mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous.

Il n'avait pas dû tout entendre. Lequel de nous était le plus monstrueux ? Les vampires tuaient pour se nourrir, de quoi se nourrissaient les monstres comme moi ? Sûrement pas d'être-humains alors pourquoi mon père voulait me tuer ? Pourquoi avait-il tuer ma mère ? Parce qu'il était plus monstrueux qu'un vampire.

« Je n'entends pas toutes tes pensées, je n'ai que des mots de temps en temps. Peut-être que tu pourrais te transformer pour qu'on puisse discuter. Nous ne connaissons même pas ton nom. Moi c'est Edward et voici ma femme, Bella.

Si seulement je savais comment faire...

« Edward, elle n'a pas de vêtements, elle ne va pas se transformer, lui signifia Bella.

« Oh, désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. On t'appellera Cannelle, puisqu'on ne sait pas comment tu t'appelles, ça m'a l'air approprié.

« On devrait peut-être avertir les Quileutes ? Demanda Bella.

Je grognai furieusement à l'évocation des Quileutes. Ils ne pouvaient pas me faire ça ! Je vis l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux et préférai m'enfuir.

J'étais partie aussi vite que je le pouvais mais ils ne m'avaient pas suivie. J'avais parcourus une vingtaine de kilomètres quand je ressentis une extrême fatigue, le manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir sans compter que je n'avais pas mangé depuis un bon moment, maintenant. L'étrange sensation gênante que j'avais ressentie en me transformant en loup refit son apparition et je m'endormis.

Dans mon rêve, quelqu'un me caressait les cheveux en chantonnant une berceuse, quand elle fut finie, j'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol.

 **Ooo**

Voilà, voilà. Jespère que ça vous aura fait plaisir d'avoir ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos reviews à venir et à très vite.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Je courrai vers ma mère, devant elle se trouvait le loup noir et brun._

 _« Maman ! hurlai-je._

 _Mais elle ne m'entendait pas. J'avais beau courir, je restai toujours à la même distance sans jamais pouvoir m'approcher davantage._

 _« Maman, va-t-en ! Criai-je._

 _Mais elle ne bougeait pas. J'accélérai mais ça n'eut aucun impact sur la distance qui me séparait d'elle. Je savais que la fin était proche. Le loup montrait les crocs et la fixait d'un regard hostile._

 _Et il se jeta sur elle._

 _« Je t'aime, me dit-elle alors que le loup la déchiquetait._

 _Puis le regard de ma mère, posé sur moi, devint vide._

Je me réveillai en sursaut tout en me redressant dans un cri que je n'avais pu contenir. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration et me rendis compte que j'avais des bras. J'avais donc réussi à retrouver mon apparence. La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais m'était inconnue, j'étais dans un lit deux places – je vis au passage que je portais une robe blanche tenue par de fines bretelles – face au pied du lit, le mur était recouvert d'étagères contenant livres et cd par centaines. Le mur sur la gauche était absent, remplacé par une immense baie vitrée. L'une des portes du mur de droite s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Bella.

Ils m'avaient donc retrouvée. Je pliai mes genoux pour coller mes jambes contre mon buste et les enroulai avec mes bras, je la regardai avec méfiance.

Elle portait un plateau qu'elle posa sur le lit à côté de moi.

« Bonjour, n'aies pas peur, je t'apporte seulement de quoi manger, me rassura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors j'ai apporté toute sorte de choses.

Il y avait un verre de jus d'orange, un pichet de lait, un bol de céréales, un bol de chocolat chaud, trois tartines beurrées et deux croissants.

Bella s'assit sur le lit, à l'opposé de moi, Edward apparut sous l'encadrement de la porte, il était arrivé à vitesse normale et je lui en étais reconnaissante, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec leur truc de vampire.

« Bonjour Cannelle, me salua-t-il. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas mais on ne pouvait pas te laisser seule dans la forêt.

Edward entra dans la chambre mais resta à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Carlie, murmurai-je.

Ils me sourirent tous les deux.

« Nous n'avons pas prévenu les Quileutes, on voulait que tu puisses nous dire pourquoi tu as mal réagi quand je les ai évoqués, me dit Bella.

Je baissai les yeux. Pouvais-je leur dire ? Me comprendraient-ils ?

« Ils sont des monstres... expliquai-je. Comme moi.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, affirma Bella.

Si seulement elle voyait à quel point elle se trompait. Je pris le temps de les contempler, était-ce leur nature qui leur donnait cette beauté irréelle ou ils avaient toujours été comme ça ? Même celui aux yeux noirs/rouges avait cette beauté bien qu'il soit plus effrayant.

« Vous êtes beaux, lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Edward me fit un sourire en coin, Bella me souriait tendrement.

« Et bien merci mais tu n'as pas en nous envier, tu sais, tu l'es toi aussi.

Je lui souris en prenant le bol de chocolat et en bus une gorgée. Je laissai le liquide chaud descendre dans ma gorge mais il manquait quelque-chose.

« Est-ce que...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase me rendant compte que ça aurait été mal élevé.

« Est-ce que ? M'incita Bella à continuer.

Je baissai les yeux, nerveuse.

« Est-ce que vous avez de la cannelle ? Demandai-je timidement.

Ça fit rire Edward.

« Et bien on sait d'où te viens ce parfum, persifla-t-il.

Bella l'interrogea du regard.

« Je ne crois pas mais il faut que j'aille faire des courses de toute façon.

Il embrassa Bella, me sourit et s'en alla.

« Alice t'as prêtée cette robe, vous faites à peu près la même taille.

« Edward et toi, vous êtes mariés ? Lui demandai-je.

« Oui, ça va bientôt faire un an, me répondit-elle songeuse.

« Nessie est vraiment votre fille ? Parce que vous n'avez pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

« En fait Nessie n'a que 8 mois.

Je la fixai, incrédule, attendant qu'elle éclate de rire mais elle ne le fit pas.

« Avant son arrivée, j'étais humaine et Edward un vampire, Nessie est une hybride, elle grandit plus vite qu'un enfant humain. J'ai été transformée in-extremis juste après sa naissance.

« Comment ça se fait qu'Edward ne t'as pas... Hésitai-je.

« Dévorée ? Il se nourrit de sang animal, tout comme moi et le reste de notre famille.

Elle m'expliqua que les vampires ne vieillissaient plus dès leur transformation. Edward avait été transformé à l'âge de 17 ans et elle à 18 ans. Nessie arrêtera de grandir d'ici 5-6 ans, elle aura alors l'apparence d'une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans.

« Tant que tu te transformes, tu ne vieilliras pas non plus, me dit-elle. Il faudrait que tu ne te transformes plus pendant quelques mois pour remettre le processus de vieillissement en route.

« Comment tu le sais ?

« Mon meilleur ami est un loup.

Nessie avait parlé de Jacob, c'était peut-être lui, son meilleur ami.

« Jacob ? M'enquis-je.

« Oui, tu le connais ?

« Mon cousin a fait les présentations quand je suis arrivée à la réserve, expliquai-je.

« Donc tu es bien une Quileute ?

Je hochai la tête.

« Mon père était le fils de Quil Ateara.

« Était ?

« Il l'est toujours, je suppose, murmurai-je.

Elle semblait s'interroger sur ce que je voulais dire mais ne posa pas de question.

« Tu sais, ils ne sont pas bien méchants.

Je la regardai interrogatrice.

« Les Quileutes... ils se transforment en loup à cause de nous, enfin, techniquement, à cause des Cullen qui se sont installés ici il y a quelques années. Ils sont les protecteurs de la tribu, enfin, ils vont peut-être organiser un feu de camp pour t'expliquer leurs légendes.

« Il y avait un vampire qui me suivais, quand j'étais à Chicago... Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

C'était ce qui avait dû activer la transformation de mon père. Et la mienne, fatalement.

« Les Quileutes sont au courant de ça ? S'affola-t-elle. Ils a très bien pu te suivre jusqu'ici.

« Il l'a fait mais un loup est arrivé et l'a tué.

Maintenant que j'y repensai, ce loup n'avait fait que me défendre et ni lui ni ceux qui étaient arrivés ensuite n'avait essayé de m'attaquer. Et j'étais toujours là alors qu'ils leur aurait été facile de me faire du mal.

Pourquoi mon père n'était pas comme eux ? Pourquoi il était ce monstre ?

Bella tendit sa main vers moi et essuya une larme qui venait de couler. Je remarquai que sa peau était aussi glacée que celle de l'autre vampire.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir, tu as eu pas mal de chamboulements d'un coup. Appelles si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou juste pour parler.

Elle me sourit et quitta la pièce.

« Oh, fais comme chez toi, tu peux descendre nous rejoindre si tu le souhaites mais si tu veux rester seule, les autres sont au courants, personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule dans cette chambre étrangère. Elle n'était pas si mal, en fait, peut-être un peu trop rangée.

« Carlie, entendis-je Bella qui était à l'étage du dessous. Est-ce que tu veux bien que j'informe les Quileutes que tu es ici ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

« D'accord, acceptai-je en élevant la voix plus fortement, je ne savais pas si les vampires possédaient la même ouïe que nous.

J'espérai qu'ils n'allaient pas venir me chercher. Je pourrai peut-être vivre en forêt ? ça n'avait pas été si terrible. Mon regard vrilla vers le plateau et je compris que je ne pourrai pas me nourrir décemment, là-bas.

Je mangeai l'un des croissants et bus le jus d'orange.

« Jacob, rappelles-moi dès que tu auras ce message.

Bella était donc tombée sur le répondeur, j'avais un délai supplémentaire et en profiterai pour me faire à l'idée de ce que j'étais devenue et de ce qu'étaient les Quileutes. J'étais un peu plus rassurée sur les Quileutes mais j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un monstre, les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats...

Je me levai et admirai la forêt à travers la baie vitrée. J'étais loin de Chicago et de ses routes bétonnées, ça me plaisait.

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement et des boucles cuivrées apparurent. Nessie entra et referma la porte tout aussi lentement. Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie que ses parents ne la surprennent à désobéir. Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur, elle me prit la main. Contrairement à sa mère, sa main était plutôt tiède.

Des images vinrent dans mes pensées, des images qui ne m'appartenaient pas. Je compris que c'était l'œuvre de la petite.

Je voyais toute sa courte vie défiler. C'était incroyable qu'elle se souvienne de certaines choses alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, elle se souvenait du jour de sa naissance, Bella était vraiment mal en point à ce moment-là, loin de la beauté d'aujourd'hui. Jacob revenait aussi souvent que ses parents, signe qu'il était aussi important pour elle qu'eux. Il y avait également un loup chocolat qui apparaissait souvent. J'en concluais que ce loup chocolat était Jacob. Elle était très proche de lui, sûrement dû au fait qu'il était le meilleur ami de sa mère.

« Nessie, je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici, fit Bella d'un ton désapprobateur.

Elle venait juste d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Mais je voulais que Cannelle soit mon amie, bouda Nessie.

« Elle s'appelle Carlie, ma puce, la corrigea Bella.

« Mais papa l'appelle Cannelle, contesta-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il ne savait pas encore.

Je restai spectatrice de leur échange avec un mélange d'amusement et d'attendrissement, la petite était vraiment mignonne.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella. J'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas trop embêtée.

« Non, c'est bon, la rassurai-je.

Elle me sourit, ravie.

« Je t'aime bien, m'avoua Nessie.

Son aveu me toucha et en fait, moi aussi, je l'aimais bien.

« Je t'aime bien aussi.

Elle me fit un sourire radieux que je lui rendis.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle alors.

« D'accord, à quoi tu veux jouer ?

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena à l'étage en dessous, dans le salon. Il était immense, des baies vitrées remplaçaient deux des murs. Un canapé en cuir crème se trouvait au milieu, entouré de deux fauteuils identiques. Face au canapé, se trouvait une télé écran plat et en-dessous, rangée dans les cases du meuble-télé se trouvaient diverses consoles et un lecteur dvd dernier cri.

Elle mit en route la wii et un jeu rempli d'animaux qui faisaient du karting s'afficha. Je ne m'attendais pas à un jeu de combat mais quand même.

J'avais voulu la laisser gagner mais c'était inutile parce qu'elle me battait à plates coutures. Alors que Nessie changeait son renard pour un crocodile, Edward passa la porte d'entrée située entre le salon et la cuisine, il portait plusieurs sacs de courses remplis à ras bord et disparut dans la cuisine.

Soit il s'était contenté de poser les sacs dans la cuisine soit il avait tout rangé à une vitesse incroyable. Il se plaça derrière Bella qui nous regardait jouer et l'enlaça tout en nous contemplant lui aussi.

J'avais remporté cette course mais je soupçonnai Nessie de m'avoir laissée gagner.

Une blonde apparut subitement, j'avais eu si peur que j'étais tombée en avant. En fait, je m'étais re-transformée en loup, je grognai contre l'intruse.

« C'est pas vrai, ce clebs n'a rien à faire ici! Fit-elle, mauvaise.

Je secouai la patte pour retirer le cordon de la manette que j'avais cassée et quand je relevai mes yeux vers la blonde, son regard glacial me fit frémir.

« Rose, arrête ça, gronda Edward.

Je m'étais tapit dans un des coins du salon et Bella s'agenouilla devant moi en me caressant le haut du crâne. Je calai ma tête contre elle et elle fit des ronds dans ma fourrure au niveau de mes épaules.

« Carlie restera ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirera, asséna Bella en fixant la blonde.

« Comme si on n'avait pas assez de Jacob, grommela Rose qui disparut comme elle était venue.

Je me rendis compte qu'un vampire aux cheveux blonds-platines se trouvait près d'Edward. Je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé, ni entendu. Combien étaient-ils, au juste ? J'avais peur que lui aussi soit hostile à ma présence mais son regard était doux et il me souriait.

« Bonjour, je suis Carlisle, ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie, elle est toujours comme ça au début mais quand on la connaît, c'est une chic fille.

« Je vais faire à manger, fit Bella en se relevant.

« Je viens t'aider, s'enthousiasma Nessie.

« Tu as le droit de monter sur le canapé, m'autorisa Carlisle. Ce sera mieux que par terre même si tu restes sous ta forme animale.

J'essayai de le remercier mais ça donnait un grognement bizarre. Je sautai sur le canapé et me couchai en boule.

Nessie avait de la chance d'avoir une famille comme ça. Son père semblait vraiment l'aimer, sa mère aussi mais sans être excessive comme la mienne.

Elle me manquait, ma maman excessive. Je pourrais supporter les colères et les coups de mon père si ça pouvait la faire revenir.

Edward s'assit à mes côtés.

« Quelqu'un te manque ? Me demanda-t-il. Tes parents, peut-être ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui, mon apparence animale ne devait pas cacher ma tristesse parce que je vis l'inquiétude dans son regard.

Je me déplaçai pour m'allonger de tout mon long sur le ventre et posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque et gratta avec ses doigts, c'était si agréable que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

J'entendis une voiture approcher et se garer près de la maison. Je relevai vivement la tête, les oreilles dressée pour avoir la moindre information sur le visiteur. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête que j'avais acquis la parfaite maîtrise de mes oreilles qui, habituellement, ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

« C'est Charlie, le père de Bella, m'informa Edward.

Je m'affolai, le monstre que j'étais allait lui faire peur.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Cannelle. Carlie, désolé. Charlie est au courant pour les loups, il n'aura pas peur, d'autant que tu es trois fois moins imposante que ceux qu'il a déjà vus. Il ne sait pas vraiment pour nous, il sait qu'on est quelque-chose mais pas notre nature exacte.

Carlisle venait d'ouvrir à Charlie et il n'avait effectivement pas eu peur de moi. Edward s'était levé pour lui serrer la main. Bella était revenue de la cuisine pour enlacer son père. Charlie portait un uniforme de police noir, il était brun et avait une épaisse moustache sous le nez. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Nessie.

« Charlie, je te présente Carlie, la petite-fille de Quil Ateara, me présenta Edward.

« Bonjour Carlie.

Je hochai la tête pour le saluer. Je ne l'effrayai pas mais il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise.

« Papy ! Cria Nessie en courant vers Charlie.

« Ma puce ! Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

« Très bien. Tu as vu Carlie ? Elle est jolie, hein ? Et tu sais quoi ? Elle veut bien être mon amie, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien.

Charlie rit en voyant l'engouement de sa petite-fille.

« Et bien, qui peut ne pas t'aimer ? Lança-t-il.

« Bonjour Charlie, le salua une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Bonjour Esmée, comment allez-vous ?

« Je vais bien, voudriez-vous rester déjeuner avec nous ce midi ?

« C'est gentil mais je suis de service aujourd'hui, je passais juste embrasser ma petite-fille. Je voulais aussi te parler, Bella.

Bella et Charlie allèrent faire un tour à l'extérieur de la maison.

Bella revint quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la voiture de Charlie démarrer et s'éloigner.

« Je crois que c'est prêt, chantonna-t-elle de la cuisine.

Elle se déplaça à grande vitesse à l'étage et redescendit à la même vitesse quelques secondes plus tard.

« Carlie, tu peux aller te transformer dans la chambre, j'y ai mis une robe d'Alice.

Je hochai la tête et montai à l'étage. Bella avait laissé la porte ouverte, j'entrai et poussai la porte de la tête pour la refermer.

Il y avait une robe noire et blanche posée sur le lit. Je tournai en rond dans la chambre en essayant de me transformer en humaine mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je finis par me coucher en boule au centre de la chambre.

Après un certain temps, deux légers coups me firent relever la tête.

« Grogne si tu ne veux pas que j'entre, dit Edward derrière la porte.

Il entra finalement et me sourit en me voyant toujours louve dans sa chambre. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me gratta derrière l'oreille.

« Tu n'arrives pas à te transformer ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis non de la tête.

« Il faut que tu te visualises en humaine et ça se fera tout seul.

Je me visualisai humaine, du moins j'essayai... il me fallut quelques minutes supplémentaire pour sentir mes muscles trembler et je redevins humaine. Edward me tournait le dos et je me rendis compte que c'était parce que j'étais nue. J'enfilai la robe en vitesse.

« C'est bon, lui signifiai-je.

Il se retourna et me sourit.

« Merci, murmurai-je.

Je descendis pour manger avec Nessie. Pour un repas préparé par un vampire, c'était délicieux. Bella était retournée dans la cuisine, sans doute pour rejoindre son mari. Je discutai donc avec Nessie tout en me disant que j'avais trouvé là une petite famille qui allait probablement devenir des amis.

 **Ooo**

Merci à vous pour vos reviews :)

C'est un chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dites-moi tout.


	7. Chapter 6 & 7

**Chapitre 6**

Nessie voulait partir se balader en forêt avant de se coucher, Edward et Bella acceptèrent.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Edward.

Nessie me regardait avec des yeux suppliants, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Bien sûr, acceptai-je.

Les trois visages s'illuminèrent et nous partions pour la balade. Ça faisait à peu près une heure que nous marchions entre les arbres, Edward et Bella se tenaient la main, ils me racontèrent leur rencontre et tout ce qui s'était passé entre celle-ci et la transformation de Bella. C'était une belle histoire même si je devinais qu'ils en occultaient une partie vu le regard triste qu'avait de temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre. Nessie, elle, courrait autour de nous parfois à vitesse humaine parfois à vitesse vampirique.

Nous arrivâmes dans une clairière entourée d'arbres et un ruisseau coulait non loin de là. Il y avait des fleurs blanches et d'autres violettes sur toute l'étendue d'herbe verte.

« C'est notre endroit, à Edward et moi, m'informa Bella.

« C'est joli, dis-je.

Cet endroit était parfait, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait arriver ici.

Nous restâmes un moment assis dans l'herbe alors qu'Edward me racontait son histoire, avant qu'il ne connaisse Bella. Il me raconta également la première rencontre entre les Quileutes et sa famille.

« Où vivais-tu avant d'arriver par ici ? Me demanda Edward sur le chemin du retour.

« À Chicago, lui répondis-je.

« Tes parents sont restés là-bas ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux tout en continuant de marcher, il perçut mon malaise et se plaça devant moi pour me faire arrêter.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste.

Bella me frotta le dos pour me réconforter alors qu'Edward avait vraiment l'air désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je.

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

« Alice, non ! S'alarma Edward.

Quelqu'un apparut subitement, me faisant sursauter et... me transformer. Un grognement m'échappa dans le processus mais la brune qui venait d'apparaître n'eut aucune peur.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle. Je voulais me présenter, je suis Alice.

Je lui fis un signe de tête en guise de bonjour et un grognement en guise de prévention.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, le soleil avait disparu. Je montai dans la chambre d'Edward et Bella et me couchait près de la baie vitrée. Je ne voulais pas monter sur leur lit sous cette forme et je préférai rester louve pour ne pas déchirer une nouvelle robe.

Lorsque je me réveillai, le lendemain matin, j'avais un poids sur mon flanc. J'ouvris les yeux et vit que Nessie dormait à moitié sur moi. Edward et Bella était dans la chambre et nous regardaient, attendris.

« Désolée, on cherchait Nessie, on ne la trouvait pas dans son lit et on n'a pas pu faire autrement que de vous regardez dormir, toutes les deux, vous êtes tellement mignonnes, déclara Bella. Ne nous en veux pas.

Nessie se réveilla elle aussi, alertée par la voix de sa mère. Elle se releva, me fit un bisou sur la tête avant que je ne me lève.

Je m'approchai d'Edward et de Bella et frottai ma tête contre leur cuisse pour leur signifier que je ne leur en voulait pas.

« Alice t'as acheté plein de vêtements, me révéla Edward.

« D'ailleurs, les voilà, chantonna Alice en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle portait une dizaine de sacs remplis à ras-bord. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de tout ça. Enfin, peut-être qui si vu que je n'arrêtais pas de me transformer.

« Allez, tout le monde dehors, ordonna la petite brune. Laissons-la s'habiller.

Ils sortirent tous, me laissant seule. Je me visualisai humaine et me retrouvai nue dans la chambre. Je fouillai dans les sacs et m'emparai d'une robe marron que j'enfilai. Je laissai les jeans pour quand je n'aurais plus de problème de transformation impromptue.

Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant. Cette famille était incroyable, ils étaient tellement gentils. Ils m'avaient accueillie alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas, je leur avait même grogner dessus. Ils m'offraient un lit, à manger et des vêtements. Je commençai à culpabiliser parce qu'ils avaient fait tellement de choses pour moi en si peu de temps et moi... je n'avais rien à leur offrir. De toute façon, je n'allais pas rester ici indéfiniment alors partir au plus tôt sera le mieux et quand je le pourrais, je rembourserai Alice pour ce qu'elle m'avait acheté.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Jake ! Cria Nessie à l'extérieur de la maison.

« Salut Ness, fit-il enjoué. Tu as encore grandit, dis-moi.

« Oui, je vais bientôt te dépasser, dit-elle fièrement.

« Oh, ça, j'en suis certain, rit-il en entrant dans la villa.

« Jake, tu devais me rappeler, fit Bella.

« Je viens d'écouter ton message et je suis venu directement.

« Carlie est ici, lui révéla-t-elle.

Il soupira de soulagement.

« C'est bien que vous l'ayez retrouvée, on la cherche depuis deux jours. Le lien télépathique ne s'est pas fait, elle n'a pas intégré l'une des deux meutes et le sol mouillé à couvert ses traces.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Bella.

« Elle a muté, a pris peur et s'est enfuie, expliqua-t-il.

« N'essaie pas de me cacher des choses, Jake, prévint-elle.

« Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

« J'ai vu les cicatrices.

Je m'assis sur le lit et mis ma tête entre les mains. Les cicatrices étaient un sujet que je ne voulais pas aborder et ils semblaient le comprendre puisque aucun ne m'en avait parlé mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils accuseraient les Quileutes d'en être responsables.

« Aucun de nous ne lui a fait de mal, crois-moi, répliqua Jacob après un temps. Elle s'est peut-être blessée pendant sa fuite.

« C'est une griffure de loup.

« Je vais en parler avec son grand-père, il sait peut-être quelque-chose à ce sujet.

Je me pétrifiai, je ne voulais pas que grand-père sache ce que son fils avait fait à sa propre fille. Je n'avais qu'une crainte, c'était qu'il m'en tienne pour responsable. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Mon père en était tellement persuadé.

Je fouillai la chambre et dégotait un sac de voyage, il n'était pas très grand mais cela sera suffisant. J'y engouffrai quelques robes qu'Alice m'avait achetée ainsi que les produits de toilettes qu'Edward m'avait pris la fois où il avait été faire les courses.

J'attendais que Jacob s'en aille pour m'enfuir. Les Cullen avaient été si gentils avec moi et j'allais fuir comme une voleuse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je planquai le sac de voyage sous le lit et marmonnai un ''oui'' en m'asseyant sur le lit. Edward entra et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Est-ce que tu comptes nous fuir ? Me demanda-t-il.

Bien que son don était plus ou moins filtré par mon cerveau, on ne pouvait visiblement rien lui cacher.

« J'ai entendu ''Fuir comme une voleuse'', avoua-t-il.

« Je... ce n'est pas vous, dis-je.

Il m'entoura de son bras et je laissai ma tête reposer contre lui.

« Ton grand-père ? S'enquit-il.

Je hochai la tête contre son épaule.

« Pourquoi ?

« Il va me haïr.

« Pour quelle raison te détesterait-il ? Tu es sa petite-fille.

« Il va comprendre et il va voir que c'est ma faute, fis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

Il me berça, fredonnant une mélodie.

Je me réveillai allongée dans le lit et quelqu'un passait sa main sur mes cheveux lentement à plusieurs reprises. J'avais dû m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward. Je profitai de ces caresses apaisantes avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux et vit Bella assise sur mon lit.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles seule alors que tu étais si perturbée hier soir, m'informa-t-elle.

Je lui souris et marmonnai un merci sincère.

« Nessie a voulu te faire un gâteau au chocolat pour je cite ''Enlever la tristesse à l'intérieur de Carlie''. Il doit encore être chaud alors tu peux descendre ou je t'amène une part, si tu veux.

« Je vais prendre une douche, me changer et je descends, décidai-je.

Elle me sourit et s'éclipsa.

Je pris mes produits dans le sac de voyage, une robe bleue ciel, des sous-vêtements et entrai dans la salle de bain attenante. Je laissai l'eau couler sur mes cheveux et ma peau puis ouvrit mes produits, pour m'imprégner de leur odeur si rassurante. Je sortis de la douche et ignorai le miroir autant que possible, ne voulant pas voir les blessures extérieures qui me rappelleraient que trop biens celles intérieures.

Une fois habillée je descendis à la cuisine. Nessie était assise devant une part de gâteau et une autre part se trouvait face à son assiette.

« Bonjour Nessie, ça a l'air délicieux, fis-je en m'installant.

« Tu me diras si c'est bon, c'est pour que tu ne sois plus triste.

Je pris ma part, croquai dedans, dégustant cette bouchée. Un gâteau au chocolat relevé par un peu de cannelle. Elle me regardait, dans l'expectative de ma réaction, je lui fis un grand sourire.

« C'est délicieux, tu es très douée, la félicitai-je.

« Mamie m'a aidée, me révéla-t-elle. Mais j'ai presque fait toute seule. C'est papa qui a eu l'idée de la cannelle.

Je souris, amusée par cette petite fille.

« Je n'oublierai pas de les remercier mais un plus grand merci à toi qui a presque tout fait.

Elle me sourit, fière d'elle, ses yeux pétillaient et nous finîmes de manger notre part en silence.

Je regardais Pocahontas avec Nessie quand on toqua à la porte. Carlisle apparut et ouvrit la porte à Jacob.

« Bonjour Jacob.

« Bonjour Carlisle.

Jacob entra dans le salon et me sourit en voyant que je le fixai, méfiante. Il jeta un œil au dessin animé puis à Nessie.

« Ah, je vois pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de comité d'accueil aujourd'hui, il y a John Smith, plaisanta-t-il.

Nessie se leva et lui fit un câlin.

« Viens le regarder avec nous.

Jacob rit.

« Je dois parler à Carlie, d'abord.

« Oh, d'accord, fit-elle déçue.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, je me levai et nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Je m'installai contre la table, il se mit face à moi.

« Ton grand-père aimerait que tu reviennes.

« J'en n'ai pas très envie, murmurai-je.

« Tu sais qu'on ne te fera pas de mal, tu ne crains rien.

« Je sais.

Il soupira, je baissai les yeux.

« Tu dois te rendre à Seattle, voir le notaire qui s'occupe de la succession, Mr Garner, voici sa carte.

Il me tendit la carte et je la fixai, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ça rendait les choses encore plus réelles.

« Je vais voir Nessie, essaye de reconsidérer les choses, ton grand-père est vraiment inquiet et il a besoin de te parler à propos de ce qui est arrivé pour...

Il s'interrompit voyant mon regard furieux, je me levai de table et m'enfermai dans la chambre que l'on m'avait prêtée. Pourquoi ils ne faisaient qu'en parler ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient peur que j'oublie ? Comment je pouvais oublier ça ?

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« Tu n'es rien.(rien)_

 _J'étais dans le noir complet, mon père apparaissait au hasard, sous forme de loup ou sous forme humaine et disparaissait aussitôt, me faisant peur._

 _« Tu entends ? (tends)_

 _Sa voix me parvenait, la dernière syllabe se répétait comme un écho._

 _« Tu n'es rien. (rien)_

 _Il apparut sous forme de loup et disparut, comme un flash._

 _« Tu entends ? (tends)_

 _« Arrête ! Criai-je._

 _« Tu n'es rien. (rien)_

 _« Rien du tout ! Cria-t-il en apparaissant sous forme de loup, les crocs baignant dans le sang, la gueule férocement ouverte._

Je hurlai en me redressant sous cette dernière vision. Je tremblais et même ma lèvre se mit à frémir. Je ne vis pas la personne qui s'était installée à mes côtés dans le lit, faisant s'affaisser le matelas. La personne me prit dans ses bras le temps que je me calme.

Je me redressai et eus un mouvement de recule en voyant Rosalie, elle me sourit, nullement vexée.

« Ils sont partis chasser, je suis restée et je t'ai entendu crier.

Je hochai la tête, repliant mes jambes contre mon buste en les entourant de mes bras.

Je m'affairai à préparer un petit-déjeuner pour Nessie et moi, je ne savais pas si elle allait vouloir déjeuner si elle avait été chasser avec sa famille mais dans le doute...

ils entrèrent alors que mon bol de chocolat chauffait dans le micro-onde.

« Bonjour Carlie, me saluèrent Bella et Edward en même temps.

Plusieurs bonjour fusèrent avant que la plupart des vampires ne vaque à leurs occupations. Nessie et Bella restèrent avec moi en cuisine.

« Est-ce que tu veux déjeuner ? Demandai-je à Nessie.

« Non, sourit-elle. J'ai plus faim.

J'essayai de ne pas penser au fait que ce petit ange s'était nourrit de sang et ajoutai de la cannelle dans mon bol de chocolat que je venais de sortir du micro-onde.

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalé, je demandai à Edward et Bella si l'un d'eux voulais bien m'emmener à Seattle. J'avais téléphoné dès 9h – heure d'ouverture – pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement et je pus en avoir un pour 14h.

Edward m'accompagna dans sa Volvo. Tout le long du trajet je regardais le paysage défiler à travers ma vitre. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que ma mère m'avait laissée, on ne roulait pas sur l'or alors j'imaginais que ce serait seulement quelques bijoux et objets de valeurs. Je savais que ce qu'elle m'avait laissé de plus précieux, c'était les quelques bons souvenirs qu'on avait pu avoir ensemble. Ma mère n'avait pas été parfaite... mais c'était ma mère.

« On est arrivé, je t'attends dans la voiture, je ne peux pas sortir à cause du soleil.

« Merci de m'avoir amenée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, sourit-il. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

Je sortis de la voiture et m'engouffrai dans l'immeuble du notaire. Au rez-de-chaussée sur la droite. Je sonnai et entrai comme indiqué sur la pancarte et m'installai dans la salle d'attente. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau du notaire s'ouvrit et il m'intima d'entrer.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Ateara, toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents.

Je hochai la tête.

Le notaire m'expliqua alors que mon père avait sûrement péri dans l'attaque, il était donc considéré comme mort. Mon père me laissait 310 400 dollars, suite à la vente de la maison et à quelques économies, ensuite, il me révéla que ma mère m'avait laissé plus de 100 000 dollars, j'écarquillai les yeux.

« C'était de l'argent qui vous était destiné, soit pour payer vos études soit pour vous assurer un certain confort si elle venait à mourir prématurément.

« Vous acceptez l'héritage de votre mère ?

J'acquiesçai.

« Et celui de votre père ?

« Non.

Il parut troublé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Mon père n'était pas mort, je n'avais pas à avoir un héritage de lui et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne veux rien de ce monstre.

« Signez ces papiers-ci et ceux-là pour certifié que vous avez refusé l'héritage de votre père.

Je signai les dits-papiers.

« L'argent sera sur votre compte très prochainement, me signala-t-il.

Je retournai dans la voiture d'Edward qui me sourit. J'étais contente qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi, je n'aurais pas supporter de devoir rentrer seule après ce rendez-vous.

Je pourrais rembourser Alice pour tous les vêtements qu'elle m'avait achetés dès que j'aurais l'argent sur mon compte.

À notre retour, Carlisle voulait me parler alors il me fit monter au second étage de la villa et nous nous installâmes dans son bureau.

« Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je pourrais demander à Jasper, tu sais ? Il est empathe mais je préfère que tu me le dises, me dit-il doucement.

Je regardai mes mains tout en me triturant les doigts sur mes genoux.

« Je suis triste, j'ai peur et je suis en colère, marmonnai-je. Je suis un peu perdue.

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler de tes blessures ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser les voir, je voudrais voir si elles se sont infectées ce qui expliquerait que tu ne cicatrises pas comme les autres loups. Tu peux aller mettre un pantalon, bien sûr.

Je hochai la tête et allai mettre un pantalon par dessous ma robe et remontai dans son bureau. Il attendit que je me décide et timidement, je remontais ma robe jusque sous ma poitrine pour qu'il puisse voir mes cicatrices. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit l'une des griffures de son doigt glacé sur quelques centimètres.

« C'est bien cicatrisé, aucune infection mais tu garderas les cicatrices à vie, j'en ai peur. Peut-être que c'est dû au fait que tu les ais eues avant de muter, je ne sais pas vraiment.

J'avais rabaissé ma robe pendant son ''diagnostique'' et allai partir quand il m'interpella, je me tournai vers lui.

« Ton grand-père a appelé, il aimerait vraiment te parler, tu devrais aller le voir.

Je baissai les yeux, peut-être que je devrais retourner là-bas, j'avais assez profiter des Cullen.

« Au moins pour lui parler, Carlie. Tu pourras revenir après, me rassura-t-il, vu que je restai silencieuse.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, murmurai-je.

Il me sourit, se voulant rassurant.

« Tu ne nous déranges aucunement. De plus, Edward, Bella et Nessie se sont fortement attachés à toi.

Je lui souris, j'étais aussi attachée à ces trois vampires-là.

Je redescendis et demandai à Bella de m'accompagner jusqu'à la réserve. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle pouvait seulement m'amener jusqu'à la frontière. Malgré leur entente cordiale, ils n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer dans leur territoire sauf en cas d'urgence.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, caché par les quelques nuages ce qui assombrissait davantage la forêt alentour.

Elle me laissa à la frontière et je fis le reste à pied. Grand-père n'était pas chez lui, la porte était fermée à clé et personne ne répondait quand je frappai. J'allais au centre du village qui était très calme mais ne trouva personne à l'extérieur, quelques fenêtres étaient encore éclairées mais je n'osai pas frapper chez des inconnus pour leur demander où était mon grand-père. J'allais vers la plage et quand j'y parvins, je vis un regroupement de personnes autour d'un feu de camp, en m'approchant je vis les Quileutes que je connaissais et d'autres que je n'avais jamais vus. En bout du cercle ovale, se trouvait Billy, grand-père et une femme que je ne connaissais pas.

Grand-père me vit, s'excusa auprès des jeunes et me rejoignit.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue, est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ? On raconte les légendes de notre tribu à chaque fois qu'il y a un nouveau membre, Adriel vient de rejoindre la meute de Sam.

« Non, je n'y ai pas ma place, dis-je.

« Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi crois-tu le contraire ? Tu y as ta place au même titre que chaque personne ici.

« C'est juste l'impression que j'ai, affirmai-je en haussant les épaules.

« Ok, tu ne restes pas au feu de camp mais est-ce que tu peux rester à la réserve ?

« Je ne sais pas, marmonnai-je.

Il soupira.

« Jacob m'a dit que tu avais des cicatrices...

je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas en parler pourquoi ils s'obstinaient tous ? Je rouvris les yeux, espérant qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus.

« Je sais que c'est ton père qui t'as fait ça.

« Tais-toi ! Hurlai-je.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous, je ne supportais pas tous ses regards sur moi.

« Carlie, je suis désolé, il faut bien que tu en parles, un jour.

« Tais-toi ! Criai-je.

Mes larmes s'échappèrent, à nouveau. Il s'approcha de moi pour, visiblement, me consoler mais je reculai.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, demandai-je, ma voix se cassant sur la fin.

Je m'enfuis avant même qu'il n'ait ajouté quoique ce soit. Certains se levèrent mais il leur intima de me laisser seule, pour l'instant. Je courrais à travers la forêt pour rejoindre Bella qui m'attendait à la frontière mais je fus arrêter par une silhouette qui m'était que trop bien familière. Je me trouvais à deux mètres de mon père, il ne portait qu'un pantalon en tissus et me regardait de façon impassible.

« J'étais sûr que tu te cachais ici.

Je restais pétrifiée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, clamai-je.

« Carlie, tu es ma fille, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, comment peux-tu me rejeter ?

« Tu as... Sanglotai-je. Tu as tué maman.

Son air impassible se transforma en air furieux.

« C'est de ta faute ! Cracha-t-il. Elle est morte à cause de toi.

J'écarquillai les yeux horrifiée après ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Tu aurais été sage, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes tes pleurnicheries et tu rentres à la maison avec moi.

« Non, fis-je en essayant de retenir mes sanglots.

« Je suis ton père, tu fais ce que je te dis.

Je reculai ce qui le mit dans une colère noire et il se transforma à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas dire que le loup noir et brun n'était pas mon père. Cette fois, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux mais rapidement, des bruits sourds répétitifs me parvinrent aux oreilles, mon père, qui les avait entendus aussi, se mit à fuir dans l'autre sens. Plusieurs loups passèrent près de moi sans arrêter leur course pour le rattraper. Je me laissais tomber au sol, complètement abattue et épuisée.

Des bras froids m'encerclèrent et me portèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Bella, j'étais incapable de savoir qui me portait, j'étais comme déconnectée. Je gardai les yeux fermés espérant ainsi pouvoir faire comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve... un cauchemar.

On me transporta à nouveau et me déposa dans un lit.

« Reste, chuchotai-je.

Je ne voulais pas être seule parce que fatalement, mon père reviendrait à l'intérieur de ma tête et je voulais être rassurée. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était pas venu quand Bella, Edward ou Nessie était avec moi.

« Je vais rester, me dit doucement Bella en me caressant les cheveux.

J'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, c'était rassurant de savoir que j'étais revenue dans cette chambre.

« Est-ce qu'Edward et Nessie peuvent être là aussi ? Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, Edward va l'amener ici, elle s'est endormie dans le canapé en t'attendant.

Edward arriva peu de temps après et déposa une Nessie endormie près de moi, il resta debout, adossé contre le mur et me sourit. Je voulais profiter de ma dernière nuit avec eux parce que demain, j'allais partir, je ne voulais pas que mon père me retrouve et je ne voulais pas que mes amis passent leur temps à me protéger de lui. Je regardais Nessie, puis Bella et enfin Edward qui me regardait tristement, il avait dû avoir un bout de mes pensées. Je fus contente qu'il n'ait pas averti Bella, je leur ferai mes adieux demain.

Peut-être que je voyagerai... oui, j'allais voyager.

 **Ooo**

J'ai regroupé deux chapitres parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le chapitre 6. et aussi parce que je vous aime.

Voilà. Vous pouvez me laissez votre avis dans une review ou montrer un signe de votre passage pour les moins prolixes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Typtyp** : Merci pour ta review, ravie qu'elle te plaise.

 **Chapitre 8**

Ça faisait un mois que j'avais quitter les Cullen, ce fut douloureux de dire adieu à Bella, Edward et Nessie, ils étaient un peu comme une famille de cœur alors que mon séjour chez eux n'avait duré que quelques jours seulement. J'avais promis à Alice de la rembourser, elle avait fait une crise comme quoi je n'en avais pas le droit mais si je lui envoyais l'argent par la poste, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Nessie avait boudé tout le long de mes adieux et ne m'avait pas adressée la parole, ça m'avait fait mal au cœur mais au dernier moment, elle s'était jetée dans mes bras en me disant qu'elle ne m'oublierait jamais. Bella m'avait fait promettre de prendre soin de moi et Edward m'avait promis de me laisser du temps avant de me retrouver et de me ramener illico presto.

Ils allaient me manquer, ces trois-là.

J'avais pu acheter un billet d'avion qui allait de Seattle à Mexico avec l'argent qu'il restait sur mon compte, l'héritage de ma mère était arrivé deux semaines plus tard et j'en fus heureuse parce que mes économies commençaient à dépérir et je mourrais de faim.

Dans l'avions Seattle-Mexico, je m'étais promis d'arrêter de pleurer alors je faisais ce que je pouvais pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Je faisais toujours des cauchemars mais la journée, _il_ me laissait enfin tranquille.

Après quelques jours passés à Mexico, j'étais allée en France. J'avais visité la Bretagne, notamment la forêt de Brocéliande, j'avais souris en voyant l'arbre doré et la pierre de Merlin, ça me faisait penser aux Quileutes qui avaient eux aussi leurs légendes. Ensuite, j'avais visiter le Mont-St-Michel, la Normandie, la région Parisienne, j'étais montée tout en haut de la tour Eiffel, j'avais visité le musée du Louvre, j'avais été sur les plages de la méditerranée et en corse. J'avais voyagé en train et en bus dans le pays et en bateau pour aller jusqu'à la Corse.

Je repensais à tout ceci dans l'avion qui me menait vers l'Italie. J'allais visiter Rome, Florence et Milan sous les conseils d'Anthonio, un pizzaïolo rencontré à Nice au retour de Corse.

L'avion entamait sa descente alors que tous les passagers s'était attachés sur leur siège.

Rome était une très belle ville, le Panthéon m'avait quelque peu impressionnée. Pour rejoindre Florence, je pouvais prendre un bus normal ou un bus touristique qui s'arrêterait dans quelques villes : Feluca, Lucignano et San Giovanni Valdarno. Aucune de ces villes ne me disaient quelque-chose mais ça pouvait être intéressant.

J'allais mettre mes sacs dans le coffre du bus quand le cadran qui indiquait la destination à la tête du bus voisin attira mon attention : Pise. Il fallait absolument que je vois la tour de Pise ! On en avait tellement parler à l'école de cette tour de travers, peut-être que j'achèterai un appareil-photo pour me faire prendre en photo en train de retenir la tour ou en train de la pousser pour qu'elle tombe, comme beaucoup de touristes le faisaient. Je retournai donc à l'accueil de la compagnie touristique de Latium – le Latium était la région dans laquelle je me trouvai – ajoutai l'argent qui manquait et m'installai dans le bus.

Le bus s'arrêta à Orvieto où nous pouvions visiter la nature ou le musée des reptiles. Mise à part mes trois vampires préférés, je n'étais pas fan des sang-froids alors je me promenais et revins à temps pour reprendre la route. Le second arrêt était à Sienna où nous pouvions nous désaltérer dans un salon de thé. Évidemment, je pris un thé à la cannelle mais au lieu du chocolat, ils proposaient divers gâteaux secs, ce qui n'était pas de mon goût mais je ne dis rien. Nous avions ensuite quartier libre où nous pouvions faire les magasins, le bus s'étant arrêté près de la longue rue commerciale.

Les bus touristiques étaient vraiment un attrape-pognon. J'étais certaine que les villes visitées payaient les compagnies pour déposer quelques pigeons dans leurs rues. J'achetai un appareil photo, pour le truc de la tour de Pise. Peut-être que j'enverrai une des photos aux Cullen en même temps que l'argent pour Alice, non, il faudrait que je les fasses imprimés et ça allait mettre un temps fou, je leur enverrait la photo à part pour pouvoir envoyer l'argent au plus tôt.

Ils me manquaient vraiment.

Je montai ensuite dans le bus, le guide touristique nous expliqua alors le reste du déroulement de la journée. En italien dans un premier temps puis en anglais et enfin en français pour que tout le monde comprenne. J'avais pris français en langue vivante 1 et italien en lv2 alors j'étais triplement informée.

« Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôtel Italia, un hôtel trois étoiles compris dans les frais que vous avez déjà réglés. L'hôtel vous proposera un dîner et un petit-déjeuner mais seul le petit-déjeuner est compris dans le prix. Demain, vous serez pris en charge par la compagnie touristique de Toscane qui vous emmènera dans une ville touristique de la région pour la matinée et à Pise dans l'après-midi.

« Excusez-moi, quelle ville visiterons-nous ?

« Ce sera Certaldo et Lanna sera votre guide.

Le lendemain, un bus avec le logo TAT avec ''Toscana Azienda Turistica'' écrit en plus petit en dessous nous attendait devant l'hôtel. Nous mettions nos sacs de voyage à l'intérieur du coffre et grimpions dans le bus. Le chauffeur se mit en place, nous n'attendions plus que notre guide.

Je regardais par la fenêtre le jardin de l'hôtel tout en me disant qu'il fallait que je pense à poster l'enveloppe que j'avais préparé la veille au soir. J'y avais glissé un chèque avec une somme qui me semblait suffisante pour les habits, j'avais été tenté de rajouter quelques dollars pour les frais supplémentaires à ma présence mais je m'étais dit qu'ils se vexeraient si je le faisais.

J'espérais que l'enveloppe qui contenait mon chèque et ma lettre n'allait pas se perdre et surtout que ma lettre allait leur faire plaisir. Je l'avais écrite en France, je ne l'avais cependant pas modifiée depuis :

Salut mes trois préférés.

C'est comme ça que je pense à vous depuis que je suis partie, le Mexique est génial, vous devriez essayer, un jour (ou une nuit). Là, je suis en France, j'ai visité la Bretagne, la Normandie, Paris et sa région. Je suis en route pour Nice et peut-être que j'irais en Corse. Ensuite je ne sais pas, j'essaierais peut-être le Portugal ou l'Afrique plutôt. J'ai hâte de voir les éléphants et les girafes.

Vous me manquez beaucoup, je repasserai vous voir si vous n'avez pas déménagé d'ici-là mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera... quand j'aurais fait le tour du monde, sans doute. Si je continue toujours vers l'est, je finirais bien par revenir à mon point de départ.

Nessie, entraîne-toi à la wii parce que je compte bien gagner la prochaine fois (sans que tu me laisses gagner)

Bella, j'ai pris soin de moi, je fais toujours des cauchemars mais je n'ai pas beaucoup pleuré, je me sens mieux.

Edward, tu n'es toujours pas là alors je me dis que tu es resté raisonnable. Tu as une famille à t'occuper, je te rappelle.

Embrassez Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper pour moi.

Pouvez-vous dire à mon grand-père que je vais bien ?

Je vous aimes tous les trois.

Cannelle.

Ps : Pouvez-vous obliger Alice à encaisser le chèque ci-joint ?

« Bonjour, je suis Heidi, Lanna étant malade, je la remplace et serai donc votre guide pour le reste de votre voyage.

Je relevai les yeux vers la dite Heidi, blonde, peau pâle, yeux sombres à reflets rouges. Une alerte aux vampires tintait dans ma tête mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle nous voulait du mal, elle me semblait digne de confiance, même pour une yeux rouges. De toute façon, Carlisle m'avait expliqué de faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant si je croisais un vampire, je devais me transformer uniquement s'il était sur le point de m'attaquer.

Cela dit, j'étais largement moins massive que les Quileutes alors je ne savais pas si je ferais le poids face à un vampire.

Le bus s'arrêta dans une petite ville qui avait gardé son apparence antique.

« Nous sommes à Volterra, une ville située dans la province de Pise, expliqua Heidi. Nous allons visiter le château de Volterra. L'entrée est normalement payante mais nous avons réussi à en avoir la gratuité, de plus, une boisson vous sera proposée à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi nous n'irons pas à Certaldo, comme il était prévu.

Je vis les sourires heureux des touristes, enfin contents de ne pas avoir à payer, pour une fois. Je n'avais pas encore visité de château alors j'étais impatiente de voir ce que ça donnait de l'intérieur. J'étais comme toutes les filles, j'avais un jour rêvé d'être une princesse.

Elle nous entraîna à sa suite vers le château, situé tout au nord de Volterra. Je me trouvais au milieu du groupe. Je croisai une boîte aux lettres, je pris l'enveloppe de mon sac à main et l'y engouffrai sans même m'arrêter, je ne savais pas si je l'avais mise au bon endroit mais les postiers feront le tri, après tout.

Je pensais qu'on serait passé par l'entrée principale mais finalement, nous passions par une porte annexe située sur l'aile ouest du château, sans doute parce qu'on ne payait pas. Heidi nous emmena donc à travers cette porte dans différents couloirs avant de tomber dans une salle vide. Cependant, les murs se suffisaient à eux-même, ils étaient sculptés. Des anges, des phrases que je supposai latines et autres moulures faisaient partie des murs. Les touristes regardaient les murs de bas en haut, je faisais de même quand je sentis l'arrivée d'autres personnes. Je me retournai, une foule de vampires vêtu d'une cape rouge au revers noir se joignaient à nous, quatre d'entre eux avaient une cape noire au revers rouge, ils avaient tous des yeux noirs effrayants et se délectaient de leur prise. Je me crispai. Je reculai instinctivement jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur alors que déjà, des cris atroces survinrent quand ces vampires se jetaient à leur cou. La scène était paralysante, je ne pouvais plus bouger. C'était horrible, affreux, inhumain... il n'y avait pas de mot.

Je regrettai le temps où j'avais peur des Quileutes inoffensifs ou même de mon père. Finalement, je mettais aussi les vampires dans la catégorie monstres, sauf les Cullen et surtout pas mes trois préférés.

Le mur derrière moi bougea ! Je sursautai vers l'avant mais le vampire que j'avais pris pour un mur me maintint par les épaules et huma mes cheveux ou mon cou, je ne savais pas trop. Je n'osai pas regarder derrière moi.

« Tu dois être exquise, un plat de choix, sans aucun doute. Tu sens... mmhh... le chocolat et la cannelle, je dirais.

Les autres vampires nous regardaient, ayant tué tout le monde. Tous les touristes avec qui j'avais voyagé sans jamais leur adresser la parole étaient morts. Une larme coulait sur ma joue, je l'essuyai rageusement, j'avais promis de ne pas pleurer.

Je ne ferai pas ma photo débile avec la tour de Pise.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir ça comme dernière pensée. Le vampire derrière moi riait sans que je ne vois le comique de l'histoire.

« Voyons, Félix, cesse d'apeurer la nourriture.

Je fusillai des yeux le brun aux cheveux longs et coiffés vers l'arrière, l'un des quatre qui portaient une cape noire.

« J'aime quand l'adrénaline coule dans leur sang, se délecta-t-il.

Ce fut le signal d'alarme pour moi, mon corps trembla sous la surprise générale et je me transformai en loup. Je me retournai vers ce Félix et glapis presque en voyant qu'il était aussi massif qu'Emmett. Je n'aurais aucune chance, même en l'absence des autres qui étaient derrière moi. Je reculai en déviant sur ma gauche pour les avoir tous dans mon champ de vision tout en grognant, les crocs en évidence. Félix, le brun baraqué, rigolait à gorge déployée.

« Tu n'as visiblement pas manger ta soupe, toi, rit-il.

Trois des capes noires se mirent devant moi, à vitesse humaine ce qui me rendit quand même suspicieuse.

« Je suis Aro Volturi, mes frères Caïus et Marcus. Tu es ici au sein du clan royal du monde vampirique. Me laisserais-tu te toucher ?

Je grognai davantage.

« Voyons, tu es seule et vu ta taille, tu ne feras pas long feu.

Je fixai Aro - le brun aux cheveux coiffés vers l'arrière - puis Marcus à sa droite, bruns, cheveux frisés et visage impassible. Celui à la gauche d'Aro était blond, cheveux lisses coupés au carré, un air hostile collé sur sa tête de sangsue.

Il me tendit sa main, qu'étais-je censée faire ? Lui donner la patte ? Je ne suis pas un chien, quand même. Je pourrais lui croquer la main, ça lui irait, comme touché ?

Je ne le fis pas, je le laissai me toucher l'épaule. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il foutait mais le laisser me toucher me rendait très mal à l'aise.

« Intéressant, fit Aro.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux la garder, souffla Caïus. C'est notre pire ennemie.

En quoi j'étais son ennemie ? Je ne lui avais rien fait, moi.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? S'enquit Marcus.

« C'était très hachuré mais j'ai eu l'essentiel. Le don d'Alice est inopérant si on se trouve à sa proximité, comme pour la plupart des loups. Elle n'a pas vécu avec les autres loups et a passé quelques temps avec les Cullen.

Encore un télépathe mais je préférai l'autre... largement.

« Je suis d'avis de la garder avec nous, qu'en pensez-vous mes frères ?

Il prit la main de Caïus puis celle de Marcus.

« Mmhh, préviens-moi quand tu seras sûr et quand tu sauras qui.

Marcus hocha la tête. Je remarquai que sur leur cape noire se trouvait un blason formant un V entouré de traits qui s'en échappait rappelant des branches. Entre les deux barres de ce V, il y avait un écusson : un arbre mort dans le carré droit et le carré en diagonal opposé et dans les deux autres cases, un oiseau. Au dessus, une sorte de miroir entouré d'ailes entourées de plumes.

Ce blason était tissé dans la cape un peu au dessus du cœur, il était de couleur dorée sur les trois capes noires, noir sur les capes rouges et rouge sur la cape noire de la blonde. Je pouvais sans me tromper dire que les trois vampires devant moi étaient les trois rois et les autres, leurs... gens de la cour ? Soldats ? Bouffons du roi ? Par contre, la blonde, elle devait être au-dessus des rouges mais en dessous des capes noires à symbole doré.

« Que personne ne tue cette créature et donnez-lui des appartements. Quant à toi, n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, t'y perdrais la vie, assurément.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier avant de disparaître suivi dans la seconde par ses frères.

« Allez, viens le cabot, tonna Félix. Ne créés pas de problème où je te brise les os et Jane ici présente sera ravie d'utiliser son don sur toi... et crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive.

Je suivis donc Félix. La dite Jane à la cape noire et un blond qui tirait légèrement sur le roux nous escortèrent.

Nous montions deux étages avant d'arriver aux appartements qu'ils m'offraient si gracieusement. Enfin, appartement... j'étais dans une chambre avec une salle de bain attenante.

Je montai sur le lit d'une place, me foutant d'être sous forme animale et m'allongeai dessus, ma tête reposant sur mes pattes avant. Jane était resté dans ma chambre et me surveillait, adossée contre le mur, les bras sous sa poitrine.

« C'est étrange que tu ne pues pas, t'es pourtant bien un clebs, fit-elle, dédaigneuse.

Je lui grognai après, elle sourit cruellement et une douleur m'assaillit. Insupportable, atroce, ça me brûlait de tout mon être, je ne pus refréner mes plaintes de douleurs. Puis tout cessa, je me redressai sur le lit et me secouai pour évaporer les restes de souvenir de cette souffrance. J'étais arrivée en enfer.

Je me recouchai, résignée.

 **Ooo**

Pauvre Carlie... et les Cullen qui ne pourront pas savoir où elle est et donc ne pourront pas la sauver...

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir, entre ma nouvelle condition de prisonnière et les Volturi qui se relayaient pour me surveiller, j'en avais perdu le sommeil. Et comme pour le faire exprès, à peine un garde était-il parti que Félix, celui qui me faisait le plus peur avec Jane entra dans ma chambre.

« Viens toi, on va faire un peu d'exercice, claqua-t-il.

J'allai grogner mais fut stoppée en voyant la blonde sadique derrière lui. Ils m'escortèrent jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouvait déjà d'autres gardes.

« C'est notre salle d'entraînement, m'expliqua Félix. Et on ne s'entraîne pas aux échecs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il ne voulait quand même pas... qu'on se batte ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je reculai pour m'éloigner le plus possible mais la douleur infligée par Jane se répandit dans le moindre de mes muscles et me fit cesser tout mouvement de fuite. Elle arrêta son pouvoir, je me remis sur mes pattes, déboussolée.

« Si tu fuis, tu souffres, si tu n'attaques pas, tu souffres... c'est toi qui voit.

Je grognai.

« Et bien voilà ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me décider. Entre ça et la souffrance, c'était vite vu. Je courus vers lui à pleine vitesse, voulant miser sur l'effet de surprise, et me projetai en l'air pour attraper sa tête entre mes crocs mais je reçus son poing du côté gauche de mon visage, ce qui dévia largement ma trajectoire, je me cognai contre le mur et tombai à terre. J'étais certaine d'avoir la pommette cassée parce que ça me lançait horriblement.

Je repartis à l'attaque, il n'esquiva pas cette fois, me laissant le mordre à l'épaule. J'arrivai à fissurer sa peau dure comme de la pierre mais je n'avais pas la force de lui arracher quoique ce soit. Ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que je n'étais pas faite pour les combats contre les vampires et tout espoir de m'en sortir un jour m'abandonnait alors que j'étais toujours accrochée à son épaule. Ses deux mains m'encerclèrent et il appuya d'un coup sec, me brisant les côtes.

Je tombai sous la douleur et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas pu empêcher ma transformation, me retrouvant nue devant tout un tas de vampires. Je hurlai en me tenant les côtes devant leurs regards moqueurs.

J'entendis plusieurs sifflements mais j'avais trop mal pour réagir. Félix s'agenouilla devant moi, de sorte à avoir son visage au-dessus du mien alors que j'étais allongée par terre, me tortillant pour calmer la douleur.

« En fait, tu es plutôt sexy comme humaine, même avec des bleus et des cicatrices.

Il posa deux doigts sur ma mâchoire qu'il descendit vers mon cou, j'essayai pathétiquement de l'en empêcher mais n'y arrivant pas, j'essayai de glisser pour fuir ses doigts dégueulasses alors que je pleurais de haine.

« C'est bon, Félix, je crois qu'elle a eu son compte, fit une blonde aux longs cheveux ondulés.

« Dommage, une prochaine fois, souffla-t-il.

La blonde me prit dans ses bras et me ramena dans ma chambre où elle me posa dans le lit, le plus délicatement possible. Elle me recouvrit d'un drap pour cacher mon corps nu. Mes côtes et ma pommette me faisaient souffrir le martyr, je ne pourrais pas dire si c'était d'un niveau comparable au don de Jane mais c'était au moins aussi douloureux.

Malgré la douleur, je finis par m'endormir très tard dans la nuit voire très tôt le matin.

 _Je voyais ma mère morte, devant moi, plein de sang sur elle. Il y avait aussi plein de sang sur mes bras. Mon père arriva en furie, il me prit par le col et me souleva._

 _« C'est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-il._

 _Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang._

 _« Elle est morte à cause de toi ! Cria-t-il._

 _« Non ! Tu peux pas dire ça, pleurai-je._

 _« Arrête tes pleurnicheries._

 _« Non, sanglotai-je._

 _« Je suis ton père, tu fais ce que je te dis, gronda-t-il._

 _« Tu vas rentrer avec moi, décida-t-il._

 _À la place du visage de mon père, je voyais les crocs du loup se jeter sur mon visage._

Je me réveillai en hurlant, mon cri finit en une plainte sous la douleur de mes côtes que je sentais être en train de se refermées. J'ouvris les yeux et clignai sous la clarté du jour. La blonde était assise sur mon lit, les sourcils froncés dans ma direction.

« Ce sont tes côtes qui t'ont réveillée en hurlant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Ta joue ?

Je fis non à nouveau. Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur au niveau de ma pommette, elle avait dû guérir en premier.

« Je suis peut-être la seule ici qui ne te fera pas de mal alors tu peux me parler.

« Un cauchemar, murmurai-je.

« Tu en fais souvent ou c'est depuis que tu es ici ?

« Ça fait un moment que j'en fais.

« Des cauchemars de quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

Je regardai le plafond essayant de trouver comment lui dire que je ne voulais pas en parler sans qu'elle ne se mette en colère. J'avais des crampes d'estomac, je n'avais rien manger depuis un moment mais je n'osai pas demander.

« Ta vie va être un enfer ici, marmonna-t-elle.

Je la fixai, elle ne disait pas ça pour me faire peur, c'était juste une constatation.

« Je vais te parler de nous, comme ça tu sauras à quoi t'attendre.

J'opinai.

« Déjà un conseil : évite les gardes Volturi, la plupart sont sadiques et vicieux. La plupart d'entre nous ont des dons mais tu as vécu avec les Cullen, tu dois savoir que certains vampires en possèdent. Tu as pu découvrir celui de Jane. Demetri est un traqueur donc même si tu réussis à quitter le château, il te retrouvera avant même que tu n'aie pu penser le mot ''sauvée''. Félix n'a pas de don mais une force plus élevée que la moyenne. Heidi inspire la confiance, d'où le fait que tu n'aie pas eu de crainte à la suivre. Afton a un pouvoir de camouflage, il peut faire en sorte de ne pas pouvoir être entendu et senti sur un périmètre de son choix. Il y a aussi Alec que tu n'as pas encore croisé, il est le frère de Jane, il peut retirer un ou plusieurs de tes sens à son bon vouloir.

En clair, j'étais irrémédiablement foutue.

« Le truc qu'il aime assez, c'est privé sa victime de tous ses sens sauf le toucher, ainsi ce sens est décuplé et la torture n'en est que plus jouissive pour lui, imagine la combinaison des dons des deux jumeaux... ils réservent cette torture à ceux qu'ils détestent le plus.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît, geignis-je.

Elle me fit un sourire contrit.

« Tu as de la chance, en tant que prince, il ne fera pas partie de tes bourreaux.

« S'il est jumeau avec Jane, alors Jane est une princesse ? Demandai-je.

Ce qui expliquerait la couleur différente de sa cape avec les autres gardes.

« Ouep, ils ont été trouvés et transformés par Aro lui-même. En conclusion, évite-les tous surtout les jumeaux et Félix qui semble ne pas avoir des attentions convenables envers toi. Si vraiment tu sens que tu vas exploser, rends-toi dans la salle des trônes, si les rois y sont, ils ne s'en prendront pas à toi.

« Mais si Jane est une princesse des vampires, pourquoi a-t-elle fait de la surveillance, hier ?

« Pour avoir l'occasion d'utiliser son don sur toi, répondit-elle.

Peut-être que la mort serait une meilleure option pour moi ? Je réprimai cette idée et vis le bon côté des choses : maintenant que j'étais bien au fond, je ne pouvais que remonter.

Ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le blond presque roux.

« Corin, je te remplace, dit-il.

« Il était temps, Demetri.

Elle s'en alla sans aucune forme d'au revoir, je serrai davantage mon drap sur moi, me rappelant que j'étais nue en dessous. Cependant, il ne me prêtait aucune attention, ce qui me soulagea.

« Les rois m'ont dit de t'annoncer que tu as le droit de te promener dans l'enceinte du château à ta guise et sans escorte tant que tu n'en sort pas et à la condition que je ne sois pas en mission, au cas où tu serais assez stupide pour contrer les ordres. Quand tu pourras te lever, l'un de nous te conduira à la cuisine pour que tu te prépares à manger.

Je le regardai puis jetai un œil dans la chambre, je n'avais pas de vêtement et en dehors du lit, il n'y avait qu'une table de chevet, aucun rangement où je pourrais des habits. La seule robe que j'avais était déchirée dans la salle de repas... avec mon sac à main qui de toute façon ne contenait aucun vêtement.

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

« J-je n'ai pas de... vêtement, balbutiai-je.

Il rit.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème que tu te promènes nues dans les couloirs, railla-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard ce qui le fit rire davantage.

« On n'a pas de vêtement pour toi, je doute qu'une des filles veuille t'en prêter d'ailleurs, même si tu ne pus pas.

Je soupirai, m'enroulai dans le drap et me levai. Mes côtes me faisaient moins mal que la veille et la douleur n'augmentait pas tant que je ne faisais pas de geste brusque.

Tenir le drap des deux mains et ouvrir la porte allait poser un problème alors je baissai le drap autour de moi par dessous mes aisselles afin de le maintenir d'une main et d'avoir l'autre libre.

J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai dans le couloir, je pris à droite.

« L'autre côté.

je fis demi-tour en l'ignorant parfaitement. Il m'indiquait le chemin seulement quand je me trompais et ça avait le don de m'exaspérer.

J'étais finalement rendue à la cuisine. Bizarrement, les placards et le frigo étaient remplis de nourriture.

« Il y a des humains qui bossent pour nous, m'informa-t-il.

Je le questionnai du regard.

« Ils veulent devenir vampire, certains le seront, d'autre finiront comme tes amis.

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir effroyable et frémis.

Me faire à manger allait être compliqué d'une main, je pourrais faire un nœud mais ça pourrait se détacher d'un moment à l'autre et je ne voulais pas m'exposer à ce vampire.

Je trouvai un sachet de pâtes dans un placard et un paquet de jambon dans le frigo. Je sortis le tout ainsi qu'une casserole et une cuillère.

Pas de catastrophe notable en faisant cuir mes pâtes mais il ne me sera pas possible de couper le jambon. Je dû rouler celle-ci pour pouvoir la manger parce qu'il était hors de question que je dévoile de mon corps plus que nécessaire. J'avalai mes pâtes comme une goinfre et soupirai de bien-être d'avoir le ventre bien rempli.

Je pris une pomme que je passais sous l'eau, d'une main toujours et croquai dedans. Une fois le fruit avalé, je levai les yeux vers Demetri qui me regardait avec un étrange sourire flanqué au visage.

« Tu vas devoir faire la vaisselle, persifla-t-il.

Je regardai l'évier, mes couverts, ma main qui tenait le drap et soufflai de désespoir. J'avais toujours l'option nœud mais c'était risqué. Je fis un nœud avec le drap au-dessus de ma poitrine, ça avait l'air de tenir. Il fallait juste que je fasse attention à ce que les pans du drap ne s'écartent pas trop pour ne pas trop dévoiler mes cuisses.

Je fis la vaisselle et sentis le corps de Demetri se coller contre mon dos, ses mains, dont je percevais la froideur à travers le drap, se mirent sur mes hanches, je me figeai automatiquement.

« Arrête-ça, le prévins-je.

« Sinon quoi ? Rit-il.

« Sinon je me transforme et tu n'auras rien à voir ni à toucher, sale pervers.

Il s'écarta alors que je l'entendis grimacer un ''gneurk'', du moins, ça ressemblait à ça.

Lorsque je sortis de la cuisine, suivie par Demetri, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Félix. Quelqu'un dans cet univers m'en voulait à mort. Mes pensées allèrent vers mon père mais je les refoulai parce qu'il était temps qu'il me foute la paix.

« C'est toi que je cherchais justement. On n'avait quelque-chose en attente, toi et moi.

Il me sourit de façon la plus perverse qui soit, j'avais envie de vomir. J'essayai de le dépasser mais il plaqua sa main contre le mur et me barrant le chemin avec son bras. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche et je me mis à trembler avant de me transformer ce qui était douloureux avec mes côtes pas tout à fait guéries encore.

Félix grogna me voyant en loup. Il me prit par la peau du cou me faisant gémir de douleur.

« Vivement qu'Alec soit de retour, qu'on puisse s'amuser avec toi, me dit-il. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien. Par contre, à ton réveil...

Il se releva et je grognai. J'étais bien tout au fond du gouffre mais maintenant, je creusais.

« À moins que je te brise les os à nouveau, te forçant à redevenir la belle salope que tu es, ricana-t-il.

S'en était trop, je me souvins du conseil de Corin. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà lancée à pleine vitesse dans le couloir, je cherchais la salle du trône à l'odeur, ce devait être celle qui sentait plus le vampire que les autres.

L'odeur d'un vampire était boisée et légèrement métallique, voilà comment je le savais, certains avaient une fragrance en plus, Bella par exemple avait aussi une odeur de freezia. Je m'approchai de la salle que je pensais être la bonne et profitai qu'un vampire y entre pour le suivre et m'y engouffrer. Les rois étaient là, ils me regardèrent surpris et je me faisais toute petite, longeant le mur pour me coucher dans un coin opposé aux trônes.

 **Ooo**

Ça va pas être des vacances pour Carlie...

j'attends vos reviews en sacrifiant des cookies au cœur chocolat fondant en votre gloire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Durant trois jours, je passais la plupart de mon temps dans la grande salle avec les rois, ne sortant que pour aller manger ou pour me rendre dans ma salle de bain. À chaque trajet, je croisai Félix, le plus souvent, il était avec Jane parfois avec d'autres vampires et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se montrait brutal pour me forcer à reprendre forme humaine. Quand Jane était avec lui, elle me faisait souffrir le martyr juste après, prenant l'excuse qu'elle pensait que j'allais attaquer. Les vampires qui assistaient à ce genre de scène riaient le plus souvent.

J'étais toujours dans la salle du trône, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les rois recevaient autant de visites. J'avais faim, il était tard le soir et je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce midi mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser Félix ou Jane à nouveau... mais surtout pas Félix.

La porte s'ouvrit et d'autres gardes entrèrent, deux capes rouges et une cape noire. Je frémis, c'était sûrement Alec, Félix allait jubiler et moi, j'avais envie de mourir. Il tourna la tête vers moi et se stoppa tout en détaillant ma forme animale, les sourcils froncés.

Je devais avouer qu'il était beau, flippant mais beau. Comme tous les vampires en fait mais lui dégageait... quelque-chose de plus. Ses cheveux noirs n'était pas coupés courts, des mèches retombaient sur ses tempes, il était vraiment beau... et flippant. Je me sentais bizarrement attirée par lui, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Je rejetai ça dans un coin reculé de ma tête – très reculé et cadenassé.

Il se détourna, pour reprendre sa marche vers les rois et je laissai ma tête retomber sur mes pattes-avant en essayant de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais sentie attirée par un vampire que je savais cruel.

« Aro, appela Marcus.

Je relevai la tête pour voir Aro tenir la main de Marcus entre les deux siennes.

« C'est très surprenant, lança Aro, enthousiaste.

Il lâcha la main de Marcus et se remit au centre, entre son trône et les gardes.

« Comment s'est passé cette mission ? Demanda-t-il.

« On ne peut mieux, les traîtres ont été punis comme il se devait.

La première chose que j'eus pensé c'était ''quelle voix magnifique'' la seconde chose c'était ''je suis en train de dérailler''. Ce vampire avait sans nul doute tuer ces soit-disant traîtres et moi, j'étais là en train d'apprécier sa voix.

Aro prit la main d'Alec et semblait content de ce qu'il apprenait sur cette mission, je retins un soupir méprisant, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer.

« Je vois que tu te poses des questions sur cette louve, elle fait partie du même groupe de loups qui s'étaient liés au Cullen. Heidi l'a ramenée avec une série de touristes et nous avons décidé de la garder, elle semble rendre le pouvoir d'Alice inefficace et ça me semble essentiel de garder les Cullen hors de nos affaires.

Alec hocha la tête et sortit de la salle avec les deux autres gardes sans plus faire attention à moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, les rois quittèrent les lieux à leur tour et je savais qu'en leur absence, Félix pourrait revenir à la charge alors je décidai d'aller dans ma chambre trouver quelque-chose d'autre pour couvrir mon corps le temps d'aller manger.

Je me rendis compte que toutes les portes étaient fermées, alors j'essayai tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les portes avec mes pattes-avant sans avoir à muter et me retrouver nue. J'avais griffé le bois des portes dans le processus mais au moins, j'avais pu sortir. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'aperçus que le seul drap que j'avais à disposition était celui que j'avais laissé dans le couloir, trois jours plus tôt. Je pouvais toujours utiliser celui qui recouvrait le matelas de mon lit, cependant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Demetri entra avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur mon lit, il se tourna vers moi et semblait vouloir me dire quelque-chose mais s'abstint et s'en alla. Je mutai et avalai le contenu du plateau en vitesse, des raviolis, une bouteille d'eau et une crème au chocolat. Une fois mon repas fini, je repris ma forme lupine pour ne pas que l'on me voit nue.

La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris Alec, je pensais avoir un peu plus de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent les plans de Félix à exécution. Je reculai au maximum et me tapit contre le mur, ne pouvant aller plus loin. Il sourit et s'approcha lentement de moi, comme s'il voulait que j'anticipe les atrocités qu'il comptait me faire.

« T'as-t-on dit qui j'étais ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête en grognant, il rit.

« Allons, petite louve, tu n'es pas en position de me grogner dessus. J'aimerais voir à quoi tu ressembles, peux-tu te transformer ?

Il me croyait si stupide ? Dès que je l'aurais fait, il utilisera son pouvoir sur moi et l'autre porc pourra... je n'osai même pas y penser. Il soupira voyant que je ne ferai pas ce qu'il me demandait. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et Félix se tint près d'Alec, je lui grognai dessus ce qui n'eut aucun effet à part le faire rire.

« Enfin tu es là, je me disais qu'on pouvait s'amuser avec cette petite, qu'en dis-tu ? Lança-t-il à son ami.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, lâcha Alec avant de disparaître.

Félix haussa les épaules.

« Tu as de la chance visiblement, mais ne crois pas être sauvée pour autant.

Il disparut à son tour. Je me faufilai sous le lit pour me cacher et m'endormis rapidement. Je me réveillai tout aussi rapidement après un cauchemar puis me rendormis à nouveau.

Le claquement de ma porte me réveilla le lendemain. Je ne voyais que des chaussures noires d'où j'étais.

« Je sais que tu es là.

C'était la voix de Demetri, je sortis de ma cachette à contre-cœur et fut surprise de le voir avec des sacs à l'effigie de quelques marques de fringues.

« Corin a été faire les magasins pour toi, elle devait partir en mission alors elle m'a chargé de te les apporter.

Je hochai la tête, il s'en alla. Je mutai et me jetai sur les sacs, j'enfilai un shorty et un soutien-gorge. Je fus surprise qu'ils soient parfaitement à ma taille puis j'enfilai un jean et un tee-shirt. Il n'y avait pas de chaussures mais comme je risquai de me transformer à chaque fois que je serai en danger, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Je me hâtai pour rejoindre la cuisine, je mourrai de faim. Je me fis des haricots verts et un steak haché. Faire la cuisine avec ses deux mains était carrément moins compliqué et bien plus rapide.

J'en étais à mon dessert quand Félix entra dans la pièce. Jamais il n'allait me laisser tranquille ? Un grand sourire carnassier s'installa sur son visage.

« Je vois que tu as retiré tes poils. Es-tu enfin prête pour moi ?

C'en était trop, je craquai, j'éclatai en sanglot et me cachait derrière mes mains. C'était un peu une sorte de crise de nerf sauf que je n'avais pas le loisir de m'énerver à volonté alors je pleurais.

« Oh, voilà qu'elle pleure maintenant, railla-t-il.

« Laisse-la tranquille, Félix.

Je relevai la tête vers Demetri qui venait d'apparaître et qui, apparemment, venait de me défendre. Félix était aussi surpris que moi.

« Tu es devenu son chevalier servant ? Se moqua-t-il.

« Peut-être bien, répondit-il en le défiant du regard.

Félix soutint son regard avant d'abandonner et de s'en aller. Je regardai Demetri pleine d'interrogations mais il quitta la pièce lui aussi. Je ne finis pas mon dessert, essuyai mes larmes et fis la vaisselle.

J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, je regardais les habits que Corin m'avait achetée. Elle avait prévu large et c'était une bonne chose puisque je risquai de me transformer très souvent dans ce château infernal.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, Alec se trouvait devant moi et me scrutait comme s'il se demandait quelque-chose à mon sujet. Je relâchai la tunique qui tomba dans le sac et me tournai vers lui, sur mes gardes. J'avais toujours cette attirance pour lui mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, c'était peut-être le syndrome de Stockholm. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Je me disais que tu aimerais peut-être sortir à l'extérieur du château ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Venait-il d'être... gentil ? Il ne m'avait jamais rien fait mais Corin m'avait dit qu'il faisait partie des Volturi qu'il fallait éviter... bien qu'en fait, il fallait tous les éviter.

Je hochai doucement la tête, il me sourit en me regardant étrangement, je n'en fis pas grand cas. Son regard s'abaissa sur ma poitrine puis descendit jusqu'à mes pieds.

« Attends une seconde, me dit-il avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut moins d'une minute plus tard, une paire de ballerine en main. Évidemment, il me fallait des chaussures.

« Ça devrait t'aller, m'informa-t-il en me les tendant.

Je les lui pris et les enfilai.

« Tu es prête ? S'enquit-il.

Je hochai la tête à nouveau, il m'ouvrit la porte en grand et je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie du château. L'air pur fit du bien à mes poumons, c'était une journée nuageuse mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, j'étais dehors. Nous nous promenâmes dans les rues de Volterra, aucun de nous ne parlait, je le sentais me scruter à plusieurs reprises. Quelques heures plus tard, nous croisâmes une boutique qui vendait des glaces, il acheta une glace au chocolat qu'il me tendit.

« C'est un de mes parfums préférés en ce moment, sourit-il quand je pris la glace.

Nos doigts se frôlèrent, sa peau était glacée, comme celle de tous les vampires. Je me demandai s'il y avait un sous-entendu dans son aveu, je savais que mon odeur était un mélange de cannelle et de chocolat. Y avait-il une menace sous-jacente ? Je blêmis avant de reporter mon attention sur ma glace qui commençait à fondre. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux lorsque je léchai les gouttes de glace qui coulaient sur le cornet. Ils étaient devenus plus sombres, empli de désir. À savoir si c'était le désir du sang ou tout autre chose. Je ne savais pas quelle option je préférais.

J'avais fini ma glace en un temps record, nous errions toujours dans les rues de Volterra et je portais mon attention sur tout ce qui m'entourait. Alec s'arrêta net en m'arrêtant par le bras, je le regardai, perplexe. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si une chose l'agaçait.

« Reste ici, m'ordonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'éloigna de moi et tourna dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à la notre, je regardai les alentours, tout me semblait normal. J'étais dehors sans aucune surveillance, si je voulais m'enfuir, c'était le moment ou jamais. Je pris une inspiration pour avoir un peu plus de courage et me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Force était de constater que j'étais rapide, même sous forme humaine, la surprise éclairait le visage des passants que je croisai mais je n'en fis pas grand cas et continuai de courir à perdre haleine. J'aurais été plus rapide sous forme de loup mais je ne voulais pas effrayer les gens. Je n'étais pas aussi imposante que les autres Quileutes mais je l'étais plus qu'un loup ordinaire, impossible qu'ils ne se posent pas de question à ce sujet. D'autant que je ne pouvais pas me transformer sous leurs yeux.

Je quittai Volterra, me retrouvant sur une route de campagne qui n'en finissait pas. De chaque côté de cette route, des prairies à perte de vue et des arbres parsemés au hasard. Il aurait été préférable de prendre un bus mais je ne pouvais pas risquer d'attendre le prochain. Mes jambes commençaient à me tirailler, je ralentissais de plus en plus sans le vouloir, prise par la fatigue. Allons bon, j'étais plus rapide que mes semblables mais c'était tout ce que j'avais de plus. Aucune force, aucune endurance. Je finis par marcher, épuisée. Je fermai les yeux un instant, me frottai l'œil gauche et me figeai en sentant une odeur boisée, métallique avec un petit quelque-chose mentholé.

J'ouvris les yeux, Alec était devant moi, à peine à quelques centimètres, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus sans le heurter, ses yeux noirs irradiaient de colère. Je perdis la vue, l'odorat et l'ouïe. Sans que je ne puisse le voir venir, une douleur mordante me fit vaciller et tomber sur le côté. Je m'en étais rendue compte seulement parce que la chute a été brutale. Il venait de me gifler, fort. Je mis ma main sur ma joue pour calmer la douleur, j'allais sûrement avoir une marque mais rien de cassé, il avait du retenir sa force.

N'ayant aucune autre sensation, je ne pouvais que me focaliser sur ce que mon unique sens encore en marche me faisait ressentir ce qui accentuait la douleur. Sa main glacée se ferma sur mon bras et me releva prestement, je me sentis tirée vers l'avant et je dus suivre le rythme comme je pus.

Qu'avais-je fait ? J'aurais du savoir que je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir, j'aurais dû me transformer, j'aurais été plus vite et plus loin. Ça n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable, j'en serais au même point. Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ?

L'espoir. Voilà ce qui m'était passé par la tête, j'avais espéré pouvoir être libre. J'aurais dû trouver un téléphone et appeler les Cullen puisqu'ils m'avaient donné leur numéro pour le cas où j'aurais besoin d'eux.

Au bout d'un moment, nous étions de retour au château. Quelques couloirs et quelques portes plus tard, je fus projetée en avant et tombai au sol. Je pouvais sentir le bois qui recouvrait le sol, je devais être dans ma chambre. J'essayai de trouver mon lit à l'aveugle mais ne le trouvai pas à l'endroit habituel. Ce n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, je ne devais pas être dans ma chambre alors je restais là où je me trouvais.

C'était déconcertant de ne pouvoir ressentir que le toucher, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'existait plus aucun son autour de moi. Petit à petit, la douleur de ma joue faiblissait mais j'avais toujours cette sensation, comme un bleu, comme après chaque raclée que mon père m'octroyait. Au moins, ce n'était que la joue, cette fois.

Soudainement, je ne ressentis plus rien. Aucune douleur à la joue, le sol sous mes fesses n'existaient plus, c'était comme si je flottai dans le néant. Je n'étais plus qu'un esprit dans le rien, des pensées qui volaient dans l'obscurité. Je n'avais aucune conscience du temps qui passait. Je n'entendais que ma voie intérieure, tout ce que je voyais étais noir. Sauf quand mes souvenirs m'apparaissaient.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_

 _Non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas revenir, pas maintenant, pas lorsque j'étais réveillée, sans moyen de m'échapper._

 _« C'est de ta faute._

 _J'essayai de m'enfuir, de courir mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas, je n'avais plus de corps. Je ne ressentais plus mon corps._

 _« Elle est morte à cause de toi !_

 _Je voulais pleurer mais comment faire ?_

 _« Arrêtes tes pleurnicheries._

 _« Tu n'as pas été sage, les vilaines filles n'ont pas le droit de pleurer._

 _Je voulais crier mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Les phrases de mon père se succédaient les unes après les autres dans ma tête, des phrases que j'avais entendue de sa bouche tout au long de mon enfance._

Soudain, je sentis quelque-chose de doux sous moi, comme de la soie. Je me demandais si c'était quelque-chose dans mes souvenirs mais non, je ressentais mon corps à nouveau et je pouvais même bouger. Progressivement, je recouvrais mes sens, tous.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai en position assise, repliant mes genoux pour mettre mes jambes contre moi. La soie était en faite le drap qui recouvrait un lit double, Alec se trouvait assis sur le lit, le dos dirigé vers moi, il avait ses bras pliés sur ses cuisses et sa tête était enfuie dans ses mains. Affolée, je jetai un œil à mon corps et fus soulagée de voir que j'étais toujours vêtue. Je profitai qu'il ne me regarde pas pour contempler ce que je supposai être sa chambre. C'était sobre, pas vraiment décoré. Il y avait en face du lit, une commode avec des bricoles posées dessus et accroché au mur un tableau, le représentant lui et Jane. Alec était aussi brun que Jane était blonde mais autrement, ils se ressemblaient.

Il releva la tête et tourna son corps vers le mien tout en restant assis. Il leva sa main vers son visage assez rapidement, je sursautai. Il stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres puis reprit plus doucement, il essuya mes joues avec son pouce.

« Tu pleures, murmura-t-il. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, sous l'emprise total de mon don, chez les humains bien sûr, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer.

Je baissai les yeux pour les porter sur le drap.

« Tu es dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans la tienne sans défense.

Il me releva le menton pour que je le regarde.

« Ne me mets plus en colère contre toi, m'ordonna-t-il durement.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de rester silencieuse en espérant que le syndrome de Stockholm se résorbe un jour.

 **Ooo**

Tadammmmm.

XD

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur le syndrome de Stockholm de Carlie xD

Comme promis à Mackensy, voici ton cookie virtuel : (:¨:) au cœur chocolat fondant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Mes journées au château se firent moins effrayantes grâce à la disparition inattendue de Félix et Jane. Ils avaient arrêté de me torturer pour je ne savais quelle raison et semblait m'éviter mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur chaque fois que je traversais les couloirs. Parfois je croisai Demetri mais il n'avait plus eu de geste déplacé depuis mon premier repas où il s'était collé à mon dos, cependant, ma respiration se coupait chaque fois sous l'appréhension. Je m'ennuyais la plupart du temps, je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées qui étaient ponctuées de mes repas et des visites surprises d'Alec. Il se contentait de me saluer et de me demander comment j'allais, je haussai les épaules mais il ne se formalisait pas de mon silence. Il restait simplement près de moi à me regarder manger ou me tourner les pouces.

J'étais avachie à moitié assise dans mon lit, à compter les fleurs de la tapisserie quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Alec qui me sourit. Il s'assit sur mon lit, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse me regarder. J'avais toujours cette attirance pour lui et de plus en plus, je me demandais si c'était son cas aussi. Et puis je me rappelai que c'était un vampire cruel. Pas avec moi... pour l'instant. Sauf cette fois où j'avais essayé de m'enfuir, deux semaines auparavant.

« J'aimerais entendre ta voix, petite louve, me dit-il. Ça fait maintenant un mois que tu es là et je ne l'ai pas encore entendue. Je sais que tu peux parler, Corin et Demetri m'ont dit t'avoir déjà entendue.

Je baissai les yeux tout en repliant mes jambes pour les mettre contre moi. Le silence, c'était ma meilleure arme. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Alec soupira et, doucement, il passa son index sur ma bouche. Je me tendis, il le remarqua et baissa sa main.

« Ok, ne parle pas, c'est moi qui vais parler, lança-t-il. Comme tu le sais, je suis Alec Volturi, j'ai été transformé et recueilli par Aro à 19 ans, avec ma sœur jumelle, Jane. J'ai été transformé il y a 347 ans et être un vampire est pour moi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je me rappelle avoir toujours ressenti ça mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine. Cela dit, la sensation de puissance et de pouvoir est assez exaltante et suffit à elle-même pour que ma condition soit une bonne chose. L'immortalité est un avantage non négligeable, aussi. C'était pas quelque-chose qui me plaisait particulièrement, l'éternité, c'est plutôt long. Mais maintenant que je sais que je ne serai pas seul à la vivre, cette éternité, ça me plaît de plus en plus.

Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, il était plutôt entouré. Il s'installa à mes côtés sur le lit, à moitié allongé à moitié assis, je me décalai pour lui laisser la place et garder un peu de distance.

« Il est vrai que j'ai ma sœur et mon clan avec moi... mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Est-ce qu'au moins, je peux avoir ton nom ?

Il me fixait, je le savais sans tourner la tête. Il resta à mes côtés sans dire un mot de plus. Je ne savais pas s'il attendait toujours que je réponde où s'il avait laissé tomber. Dans ma tête, je me demandais si j'allais lui répondre, si je voulais lui répondre. Je resserrai mes jambes entre mes bras, les pliant davantage.

Je me décidai finalement, j'avais juste un mot à dire. ''Carlie'' et c'était bon. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, il se leva brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Il se retourna.

« Désolé, je dois me rendre dans la salle d'audience.

Il se rembrunit.

« Et tu dois venir avec moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me disait rien de bon. Je n'avais jamais été convoquée dans la salle d'audience. Je suivi Alec, laissant une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Il entra le premier et lorsqu'il se décala, j'eus l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice éclatait dans mon cœur. Là, devant les trois rois, il y avait Edward et Alice. J'avais l'impression que pour une fois, ma vie s'illuminait. Je courus jusqu'à mon vampire préféré et me jetai dans ses bras, il m'enlaça tendrement.

« Ma petite cannelle, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Et je souris dans son épaule. Un grognement s'éleva et je me tendis. Edward m'écarta de lui prudemment, regardant derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit Alec sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Edward leva les bras devant lui, pour apaiser la tension. Mais moi, je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me protéger de nouveau.

« Tu ne risques rien, tu as la meilleure protection qui soit, ici.

Je regardai Edward d'un drôle d'air. J'étais prisonnière, je n'appelai pas ça être protégée.

« Certes, admit Edward face à ma pensée.

Il se tourna vers les rois.

« Je n'entends qu'un mot ici ou là, je ne fais donc que deviner ses pensées en conséquence.

« Ce n'est donc pas uniquement mon don qui défaille avec elle, remarqua Aro.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demandai-je doucement.

« Tu m'as dit que j'avais une famille à m'occuper, tu fais partie de la famille, Carlie. Dans ta lettre, tu parlais de visiter l'Afrique dedans, sauf que le cachet indiquait que la lettre était partie de Volterra. Alice ne pouvant voir ton avenir, on a décidé de venir vérifier que tu étais en sécurité et négocier, le cas échéant.

Je ne voulais pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas penser que j'étais en sécurité. Edward jeta un regard vers Alec avant de les poser sur moi de façon bienveillante.

« On négociera, alors, conclut-il.

« Hors de question de négocier, grogna Alec. Et vous pouvez dire à votre toutou de retourner d'où il vient.

Edward et Alice parurent décontenancés.

« Ça fait 15 jours qu'il traîne autour du château, il a essayé la récupérer quand elle a été autorisée à sortir du château et il essaye de trouver une faille depuis, dites-lui que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Un Quileute est venu me sauver ? Comment avait-il su ?

« Edward, l'interpella Alice.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogatif. Elle devait lui poser la question dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes où Edward semblait concentré, il se figea, tendu.

« Vous ne devez pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, ordonna Edward aux Volturi.

Ce qui les décontenança.

« Non, il ne vient pas la sauver, il essayait déjà de l'enlever quand elle vivait chez nous.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Non ! Mon père était là ?

« Carlie, il ne t'approchera pas, me promit Edward.

Je tremblais, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je voulus qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras mais Alec me tint le bras au premier mouvement que je fus vers mon ami.

« Elle est terrifiée, Alec, laisse-moi la calmer, demanda Edward.

Alec grogna puis me regarda. Il dut voir mon désespoir parce qu'il me lâcha finalement et je me blottis dans ses bras. Mon père m'avait suivie jusque là. Il m'avait suivie et il cherchait le moyen de me récupérer.

« Bien, Edward et Alice, vous êtes nos invités, restez le temps que vous voudrez.

Cela mit fin à cette réunion, je me décalai d'Edward toujours tremblante et les deux Cullen m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fus surprise d'avoir le droit d'être seule avec eux. Quand Alice ferma la porte, je m'effondrai, rattrapée par Edward, il me laissa pleurer longtemps sur son épaule. J'aurais voulu que Bella et Nessie soit là.

« Vous m'avez manqués, dis-je une fois toutes mes larmes hors de mon corps.

« Tu nous as manqué aussi, répondit Edward. Bella et Nessie auraient voulu pouvoir venir mais c'était trop dangereux pour ma fille et Aro aurait pensé que nous cachions quelque-chose si Bella était venue. Elle a un bouclier qui rend le pouvoir d'Aro inopérant. Tu leur manques énormément. Ton grand-père pense toujours que tu voyages, nous ne l'avons pas mis au courant.

« Comment te traitent-ils, ici ? Me demanda Alice.

« C'était horrible, au début, admis-je. Félix et Jane étaient cruels avec moi. Puis un jour, ils ont arrêté mais j'avais sans cesse peur qu'ils recommencent.

J'empêchai un nouveau sanglot de surgir.

« Et ne dis plus jamais que j'avais la meilleure des protections ici, ce n'est pas vrai, ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Edward.

Edward me frotta le dos, il fit non avec la tête à l'intention d'Alice.

Edward et Alice avaient décidé de rester un peu malgré que leur âme-soeur respective leur manquait terriblement. Ça fait deux jours qu'il étais arrivés et visiblement, gentils vampires et méchants vampires pouvaient s'entendre quand même. Les deux végétariens étaient actuellement avec les carnivores pour établir un plan afin de mettre mon père hors-jeu une fois pour toute. J'avais bien compris qu'ils allaient le tuer. Ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que je préférerais qu'il soit mort.

Alec entra brusquement dans ma chambre me faisant peur mais aussitôt, il se tourna vers la porte.

« Non, il en est hors de question ! hurla-t-il.

Edward et Alice se tenait à l'entrée de ma chambre. Je compris qu'ils avaient essayer de négocier mon départ et Alec ne le voulait pas. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé, c'est Aro, tempéra Edward.

« Et cette connasse a dit que ça pouvait marcher alors qu'elle ne peut pas le savoir, fulmina Alec.

« C'est le seul moyen, intervint-elle.

« Trouvez-en un autre ! Grogna le vampire carnivore.

« Alec, cela suffit, tonna Aro dans le couloir. Ce sera pour ce soir.

Alors ce n'était pas de mon départ, qu'ils parlaient ? Alec laissa un grognement s'échapper de son torse avant de quitter ma chambre non sans bousculer les deux végétariens.

« Désolée pour ça, fit Alice, contrite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aro a décidé ?

Alice jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers Edward.

« Il a accepté que tu puisses te promener avec nous, en dehors du château, sourit Edward. Alec ne veut pas entendre raison.

Ça n'avait pas de sens, pas avec le reste de la discussion.

« Et en quoi est-ce le seul moyen ? Le seul moyen de quoi ?

« De ne plus te sentir prisonnière, répondit Edward.

D'accord, ça avait légèrement plus de sens. J'attendis la soirée avec impatience. J'allais enfin de nouveau quitter le château. Cette fois, pas d'évasion imprévue, j'avais bien compris ma leçon. Puis j'avais Alice et surtout Edward avec moi.

Il avait fallu attendre la nuit tombée pour ne pas que la peau des vampires brillent sous le soleil. Ça faisait du bien de prendre enfin l'air. J'avais l'impression d'être libre même si je savais que ça ne durerait qu'une soirée.

« Tu voudrais appeler ton grand-père ? Me demanda Edward.

L'idée me plut dans un premier temps puis je me rappelai qu'il pensait toujours que je voyageai. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir.

« Bella et Nessie, peut-être ?

Mon sourire lui fit voir que oui, je le voulais. Il sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro et me tendit le téléphone.

« Edward, enfin ! Souffla Bella soulagée.

Je souris bêtement.

« Salut Bella, fis-je.

« Carlie ! S'écria-t-elle. Je n'y crois pas, c'est bien toi ?

« Oui, tu me manques.

« Tu me manques aussi, tu vas bien ?

« J'aurais voulu que tu sois là, éludai-je. Et Nessie aussi. En fait, j'aurais plutôt voulu être avec vous, à Forks.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu reviennes, dit-elle tristement. Ta lettre m'a fait plaisir mais j'étais tellement inquiète. Je suis contente qu'Edward et Alice t'aie retrouvée, si tu savais. On pensait que tu étais aux prises des Volturi.

« C'est le cas, Bella, fis-je abattue.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine mais je ne pouvais pas lui promettre que j'allais pouvoir revenir un jour. Un long silence se mit en place avant que Bella ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suis désolée, oh mon dieu, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque-chose.

« Ne fais rien, ça va, ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal, mentis-je.

« Carlie, souffla-t-elle.

« Je te jure, ça va. Je te rendrais bientôt ton Edward.

Elle rigola et je fus contente d'avoir obtenu ce que je voulais.

« Tu peux le garder encore un peu, tu fais partie de la famille, il ne supporterait pas de ne pas pouvoir te protéger. Et je refuse qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Je souris en regardant Edward qui me sourit à son tour, acquiesçant les paroles de Bella.

« Je peux parler à Nessie ? Demandai-je.

« Bien sûr, je vais la réveiller.

« Papa ? Fit une petite voix ensommeillée.

« C'est cannelle, souris-je.

« Carlieeeeeee ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles, s'enjoua-t-elle.

« Tu vas bien ? Ton papa doit te manquer ? Tu me manques à moi, lui débitai-je.

« Papa me manque oui, tata aussi mais tu me manques encore plus.

Je rigolai.

« Je t'adore, lui avouai-je. Alors, raconte-moi un peu comment ça se passe, par chez toi ?

« Ça va, la maison est plus calme sans tata Alice. Je joue à la wii avec tonton Emmett et Jacob. Dis, tu viendras bientôt nous voir ?

« Je suis loin mais j'essaierai.

Edward me tapota l'épaule. Je lui passai le téléphone.

« Salut ma puce, je t'aime, dis à ta mère que je l'aime mais je dois montrer quelque-chose à Carlie donc je vous rappellerai plus tard, ok ?

« D'accord, bonne nuit, je t'aime, fit Nessie au bout du fil.

Edward raccrocha après sa tirade plutôt expéditive. Alice et lui se mirent autour de moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Les deux regardaient derrière moi, aussi me retournai-je.

Stupeur, panique, terreur !

Mon père était là, devant à 50 mètres sous sa forme de loup. Il grognait en avançant doucement dans notre direction. Oh mon dieu, non ! Je reculai mais Edward me retint par le dos. La panique bouillait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Ils étaient en train de me livrer à mon père. Celui-ci accéléra la cadence mais fut taclé par quelque-chose. C'était Félix. Alec et Demetri arrivèrent et un combat s'engagea, à trois contre un. Mon père essaya de s'enfuir mais il tomba dans une totale léthargie. Je compris qu'Alec utilisait son don.

Edward me tourna vers lui et m'obligea à enfouir ma tête contre son torse pour ne pas que j'assiste à la scène traumatisante qui allait suivre. Il me porta dans ses bras, je sentis l'air sur moi, signe qu'on se déplaçait vite. Il me déposa sur un lit, j'ouvris les yeux en me décollant de lui et m'aperçus qu'on était de retour dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolé, Cannelle, pardonne-moi.

Je compris alors, c'était ça le plan. J'avais servi d'appât.

« Pardonne-nous, corrigea Alice.

« Il fallait qu'il pense qu'il avait trouvé la faille, m'expliqua Edward. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre toi avec les Volturi. Fallait qu'il pense qu'il avait des chances de réussir. J'aurais préféré que tu n'assistes pas à cela, crois-moi, mais on ne voyait pas d'autres moyens. Tout le monde savait que c'était le seul moyen.

« Il est mort ? Demandai-je avec une voix chevrotante.

« Oui, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, désormais.

À part Félix et Jane, pensai-je amèrement.

« Je voudrais rentrer avec vous, rester avec vous pour toujours, avouai-je.

Edward me prit dans ses bras un moment.

« Je reviens, je dois faire un rapport à Aro, me prévint-il. J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour.

Alice resta avec moi, je m'assis sur mon lit, elle s'assit près de moi et me laissa poser ma tête sur mon épaule et nous restâmes silencieuse un moment. Mon esprit revint à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Alec était remonté contre les deux Cullen, je pensais que c'était à cause de mon possible retour mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était donc hostile au fait que je sorte du château. Était-il inquiet que je m'enfuie avec Edward et Alice ou s'inquiétait-il de ma sécurité vu que je devais servir d'appât ? Secrètement, j'espérai qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive du mal et peut-être même qu'il m'aimait bien. Pendant ces deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, il avait passé du temps avec moi même si je n'étais pas très réceptive à la moindre discussion. Sa présence m'était agréable, je ne pouvais pas mentir, c'était à cause du syndrome de Stockholm mais j'avais toujours une boule d'appréhension parce que Corin avait dit qu'il était cruel.

 **Ooo**

Bravo à celles qui ont pensé au cachet de la poste. Oui, vous allez vous dire... pourquoi Edward dit qu'elle a la meilleur protection chez les Volturi... et bien... l'explication, je pense que vous l'avez mais Carlie le saura dans le prochain chapitre... qui sera le dernier.

Et oui, c'est le problème quand on poste trop rapidement, la fin arrive très vite...

Et, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais un choco-BN est avalé à chaque fois qu'une review n'est pas postée. Alors faites un geste, sauvez les choco-BN.


	12. Chapter 12 - épilogue

**Chapitre 12**

J'avais dû m'endormir car je me réveillai allongée dans mon lit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il y avait un sac de voyage posé près de mon lit. Alice avait dû faire du shopping.

« Bonjour Carlie.

Je me tendis, Alec était là, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je me redressai et attendis qu'il prenne la parole s'il en avait envie. Il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, me caressa la joue.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas m'adresser la parole, soupira-t-il. Au moins, l'arrivée des Cullen m'aura fait entendre ta voix, petite louve.

Il approcha son visage et j'eus peur qu'il veuille me mordre. Il esquissa un sourire, comme amusé par une mauvaise blague puis s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus. Edward entra ensuite, comme s'il avait attendu qu'Alec libère la place.

« On rentre à Forks, me dit-il.

Je le regardai, choquée. Je savais bien qu'ils allaient finir par partir mais je n'y étais pas du tout préparée.

« Ne panique pas, tu viens avec nous.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, confirma-t-il.

Je lui sautai au cou, enfin heureuse ! J'étais sauvée. Sauvée ! Mon cauchemar allait prendre fin. Mon père était mort, il allait enfin me laisser tranquille et j'allais rentrer avec Edward et Alice, retrouver Bella et Nessie. Je fis un bisou sur la joue à Edward.

« Merci, merci, merci !

« Du calme, aller, en route.

Il prit le sac de voyage et nous sortîmes du château sans croiser personne. Le voyage fut long et je n'arrivais pas à dormir tellement j'étais excitée à l'idée de rentrer en sécurité. Je n'arrêtai pas de trépigner sur le siège de l'avion, faisant rire Alice et Edward qui m'entouraient.

« Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Aro de me laisse partir ? Demandai-je à Edward.

« Ce n'est pas Aro que j'ai convaincu, c'est Alec.

« Alec ?

C'était pourtant Aro qui avait fait de moi une prisonnière, Alec et les autres ne faisaient qu'y contribuer.

« Je l'ai convaincu, on a un marché, lui et moi. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, quand tu seras prête.

Je préférai ne pas insister.

Enfin arrivée à la villa, je fus accueillie par tout le reste de la famille. Ils étaient tous heureux de me revoir et c'était évidemment partagé.

Ils m'avaient aménagée ma propre chambre et Esmée m'avoua qu'elle était prête quelques temps après que j'ai commencé mon voyage. Ils étaient tous certains que j'allais revenir. Même s'ils pensaient que je l'aurais fait à la fin de mon voyage et non ramenée par deux d'entre eux des griffes des Volturi.

Une routine s'installa au fil des jours et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être auprès de ma nouvelle famille. J'étais assise sur le muret qui séparait la plage de la digue à Port-Angeles. Bella et Edward jouaient dans l'eau avec Nessie, bien que le temps soit maussade, et moi, je me contentais de les regarder. Edward jeta un œil dans ma direction, dit un truc à Bella et laissa sa femme et sa fille pour me rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le muret à mes côtés.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il.

« Oui, je vais bien.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es heureuse ?

Un peu désarçonnée par cette question, je fronçai les sourcils. Lui me regardait avec sérieux.

« Bien sûr, je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

Je me demandai pourquoi il en doutait.

« Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je mis ma main sur l'une de mes joues et effectivement, des larmes avaient coulées et coulaient encore. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

« Je ne sais pas, Edward.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait mais d'habitude, c'était pendant que je dormais et je retrouvai mes joues mouillées à mon réveil. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais pourtant heureuse avec les Cullen. Je me sentais bien.

« Je me sens bien, murmurai-je.

« Si bien que ça ?

« Bah oui, je me sens bien même si...

« Même si quoi ?

« Je sais pas, soufflai-je.

« Regarde au fond de toi, cannelle.

« Je sais pas, je te dis, il manque... quelque-chose, peut-être.

« Ou quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils comme s'il savait quelque-chose que j'ignorais.

« De quoi tu parles, Edward ?

« De ton âme-sœur.

J'étais décontenancée.

« Je n'ai pas d'âme-sœur, je ne suis pas un vampire, le contrai-je.

« Vous les loups, vous avez le même concept mais ça s'appelle une imprégnation. Tu aurais dû le savoir tout de suite, normalement, mais tu étais trop affectée par ta peur, j'imagine.

« Je ne comprends pas...

« Tu as été attirée par un quelqu'un, à Volterra, n'est-ce pas ?

« Quoi ? Non, c'était le syndrome de Stockholm.

Il sourit, comme amusé, puis redevint sérieux. Des gouttes ruisselaient encore de ses cheveux sur son visage, donnant un effet théâtral à sa mine.

« Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aurais préféré que ce soit ça et son sort m'indiffère complètement mais tu ne seras jamais complètement heureuse sans lui.

« Mais c'est un méchant, il est cruel et il ne peut pas m'aimer.

« A-t-il déjà été cruel avec toi ?

« Non, admis-je. Corin m'a dit qu'il l'était mais s'il est mon imprégné, je ne pense pas qu'il ressente quelque-chose, lui.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Il t'a laisser penser qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

« Il ne m'as jamais prouver le contraire.

Rien d'évident, en tout cas.

« Ok, je vois, fit Edward. Je ne veux pas me faire l'avocat du diable mais j'aimerai que tu penses à ce que je vais te dire.

Je hochai la tête.

« Alec est un garde Volturi, haut placé, Aro a fait de lui le prince des vampires, il vient de se rendre compte que son âme-sœur fait partie d'une espèce ennemie de la sienne. Il faut déjà qu'il l'accepte et qu'il s'y habitue mais en plus, il ne sait pas comment agir sans que son grade ne soit remis en cause par ses amis. Ni comment agir avec toi, qui avait peur de lui et qui le maintenait à distance par ton silence. Il devait lui-même s'habituer à ce que tu représentes pour lui ainsi qu'il t'amène à ne plus le voir comme le vampire effrayant mais comme ton compagnon d'éternité.

Sa tirade me donnait à réfléchir. Le dernier mot me fis repenser à la conversation qu'on avait eu Alec et moi. Enfin, qu'il avait eu avec moi puisque je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Il avait parlé de l'immortalité, d'une éternité qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela en étant seul. Enfin, seul avec sa sœur et son clan puis il avait changé d'avis. Se pouvait-il que... ?

« À ton avis, pourquoi Jane et Félix ont-ils arrêter de te faire du mal ? Questionna Edward. Je ne plaisantai pas quand je t'ai dit que tu avais la meilleure protection, Carlie. Il n'est pas un ange, je ne dis pas ça, mais je pense qu'il pourrait changer pour toi.

Il essuya mes joues puisque je m'étais remise à pleurer.

« Je ne te dis pas de courir dans ses bras mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses en toute connaissance de cause. À vrai dire, si je n'avais pas vu que tu ressentais son manque, je t'aurais laissée dans l'ignorance malgré notre marché.

« Notre marché ? Demandai-je. On a un marché ?

« Pas nous deux, Alec et moi, précisa-t-il.

J'avais oublié ça.

« C'était quoi, ce marché ?

« Il a accepté de te laisser partir avec nous, en échange, je devais te parler sur ce qui te liait à lui.

« Pour m'obliger à y retourner ?

« Pour que tu penses à une éventuelle relation, avec lui.

« Je ne sais pas, fis-je, perdue.

« Tu as juste à y penser, tu me diras quand tu auras décidé.

Je hochai la tête et me blottis contre lui.

J'ignorai combien de temps s'était passé depuis cette conversation. Je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir, je m'étais à nouveau murée dans le silence. Comme d'habitude. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas parler à mes amis mais parce que j'avais besoin de trouver la réponse au fond de moi. Et ça me prenait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mise à part la fois où j'avais voulu m'évader, il avait toujours été gentil. Aurais-je eu autant peur de lui si Corin ne m'en avait pas dressé un tableau si horrible ? Je l'ignorai. Il était vrai que j'étais mieux quand il était avec moi même si j'avais toujours eu peur de lui, qu'il me morde, surtout.

Plus j'y pensais et plus je ressentais le manque. Il me manquait. Et c'était difficile d'admettre que j'aimais un vampire carnivore. Que j'aimais. C'était la première fois que je pensais que je l'aimais. J'avais tout de suite été attirée par lui mais jamais je ne m'étais dit que je pouvais l'aimer. Mais je ne voulais pas retourner à Volterra.

Je descendis les escaliers pour retrouver Edward qui était dans le salon avec Jasper et Bella. Il comprit au premier regard que j'avais pris ma décision.

« Je l'appelle, me dit-il avant même que j'exprime ma décision à haute-voix.

Bella me prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai peur.

« Je comprends mais ça va aller, on est avec toi.

 **Épilogue**

J'étais anxieuse parce que je me retrouvai seule dans la forêt. Edward m'avait emmenée dans une clairière mais pas celle que Bella et lui aimaient tant. Il était parti en me disant que moi aussi, j'avais ma clairière maintenant. Et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Je pensais qu'il m'avait abandonnée. J'allais pouvoir rentrer mais quand même, je me demandais pourquoi il était parti.

La clairière était un peu plus grande que la leur, il n'y avait pas de ruisseau aux alentours mais il y avait les mêmes fleurs. Le ciel était également plus découvert même s'il n'était pas spécialement beau, aujourd'hui. Ça sentait bon, les fleurs, le bois, la menthe et...

je me tournai, il était là. Le prince de Volterra, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt uni noir. Je ne dis rien, il ne dit rien non plus. Il s'approcha de moi mais s'arrêta à un pas de moi. Je couvris le dernier pas et le fixai dans ses yeux sombres à reflets rouges. Je frissonnai en pensant à ce qu'il avait dû manger mais décidai que je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Puis quelque-chose arriva. C'était comme un voile invisible qui me recouvrait, me réchauffait et me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

Il ne bougea pas, resta silencieux, attendant un geste, une parole. C'était vrai qu'il était beau. J'avais oublié qu'il était beau. Et mon cœur qui battait fort. Et son odeur qui m'enivrait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, posai mes mains sur son torse froid et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme ça, doucement. Il avait les lèvres douces. Finalement, ses mains se placèrent autour de ma taille et il répondit à mon baiser, m'imposant un rythme plus soutenu.

Quand il rompit le baiser, il posa son front sur le mien, entourant mon visage de ses mains.

« Ma petite louve, souffla-t-il.

Je profitai de cette sensation si nouvelle, si apaisante puis me reculai légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime.

Son sourire était révélateur sur à quel point mes mots lui faisaient plaisir et ses yeux brillants parlaient d'eux-même. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais, qu'il entendait ma voix en lui parlant à lui.

« Tu me parles, sourit-il.

Ses yeux se firent tout à coup plus sérieux.

« Je t'aime, ma petite louve. Reste avec moi, me supplia-t-il, ou je reste avec toi, plutôt... Ici. Merde, je peux bouffer ces horribles cerfs si tu le veux.

 **O-Fin-o**

Voilà la fin, déjà.

Une dernière petite review ? Les lectrices jusque-là silencieuses, aurais-je droit à une petite review pour la fin ?

J'ai été ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous. Peut-être vous retrouverai-je pour une autre future fiction ? Vous pouvez également aller voir mes autres histoires si cela n'est pas déjà fait, il y en a plusieurs différentes.

Bizz à vous toutes et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me reviewer.


End file.
